Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad
by xJenJenx
Summary: Sasuke is forced on a caravan holiday with the rest of his family and is dreading every moment of it. However when he meets a bubbly blonde by the name of Naruto will his opinion of the holiday change? Naruto x Sasuke, rating will eventually go up.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter One

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"Here we are, Itachi, Sasuke, enjoy your home for the next few weeks," Mikoto Uchiha said cheerily stepping out of their car and waving a hand over at the caravan next to them. Sasuke did not move. He took a look at the fairly large caravan complete with front porch and sighed. He did not want to go on holiday with his family, he positively hated their summer 'getaways'. For months Sasuke tried to argue his case that he was seventeen and more than capable to look after himself while they went away, and that he preferred his home comforts in the Uchiha estate. However his arguments were fruitless, especially when it involved his fairly strict father Fugaku. Sasuke was still by law a child and under his parents control, and if his older brother Itachi was going he most definetly had to.

"Come on Sasuke, unpack!"

Sasuke saw that the rest of the family were already going into the Caravan, struggling with their heavy bags, apart from Itachi who carried his like it was weightless. He turned and gave his younger brother a smirk before disappearing through the door. Sasuke glared at the empty space where he stood and finally dragged himself out of the car. _Great. Three weeks sharing a room with him. _Although the Uchihas were one of the wealthiest families in the whole of Konoha because they owned what was known as the Uchiha Empire, and their family caravan was big and full of what was expected of high class people, a caravan was still a caravan. So Sasuke had to share a room with his annoyingly perfect brother, that at the age of twenty two should have better things to do that wreck his summer.

An hour later the entire family was sitting on the porch basking in the sunlight. Mikoto talked endlessly, a glass of white wine perched in hand, while Fugaku and Itachi nodded and agreed in what seemed to be the right moments. Sasuke tried to block out the talk of whether the Hyyuga's would be joining them for a meal and golf tomorrow or not and focus on his book. Yet despite showing obvious disinterest in the conversation they kept trying to include him.

"Sasuke it would be nice for you to make some friends this summer,"

"Sasuke we never see you around other people, it worries us."

"Sasuke how about spending time with Neji and Hinata, they are good kids and come from respectable families. Good friends for Uchihas."

He just grunted in response. He could not stand Neji. Arrogant and almost as annoying as Itachi plus his friend Lee was worse. Hinata was okay. Quiet and did not bother him, but Sasuke would never consider her a friend.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said unable to take anymore, grabbing his iPod from the side and setting off before his parents had time to say no.

"Be back for dinner at 7!" He heard his father call behind him and Sasuke raised his arm in acknowledgement.

Sasuke knew exactly where he was going. It was the same location every year. When his family got too much he had his own personal sanctuary. Overlooking a large pond or what he liked to glamorise as a lake was a grassy area with trees for shade and shelter. Choosing a nice spot, Sasuke sat down leaning up against a tree. He shoved his earphones into his ears, hit play on the iPod and shut his eyes letting the lyrics and music fill his mind.

"Hey!"

Sasuke thought he heard a voice calling through his music but was not entirely sure. It was faint through the heavy beats, and he could have easily imagined it. Best to ignore.

"Hey you! You deaf in there? I'm calling you!"

Definetlya voice. Did he get lost in the music and become late for dinner? Was Itachi sent to retrieve him? Sasuke pulled out his earphones, opened his eyes and blinked a few times at the sight befalling him. A teenage boy about the same age as Sasuke stood over him who seemed to be his living opposite. Slightly shaggy bright blonde hair that contrasted with his own raven spikes framed a tanned cheerful face with strange whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in a blinding orange t-shirt and loose jeans that hung off his hips. When the boy realised he finally had Sasuke's attention his big blue eyes sparkled and his mouth cracked a cheeky grin.

"Hey I'm Naruto!" He announced holding out his hand, "you are?"

Sasuke grunted and shoved the earphones back in his ears and re-closed his eyes. Moments later he felt them being yanked roughly out of his ears.

"You! That was rude!" Naruto yelled, his cheerful expression changing to one of annoyance, "can't you see I was trying to be friendly?"

"Dobe, can't you see I was trying to sit in peace without being bothered?" Sasuke replied coolly glaring at the boy.

"How dare you call me that TEME!" Naruto said pointing a finger at him to emphasize his words, "I was just bored and saw you looking lonely and decided to make friends. Did not know you were such a social reject."

"I am never lonely, I enjoy solitude. If that means I reject social reactions so be it."

"Smart Arse!"

"Yes. Uchihas tend to be smart. Contrary to your specie."

"You're a Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Here we go again. _Once someone learns his surname they immediately changed. No matter how dirt like they might have treated him before they immediately suck up and treat him like royalty. Just because he was from the 'almighty' family. Maybe that was why he had no friends, no one was ever genuine to him. He did not want a posse of arse lickers.

"Yeah, I am. So?" Sasuke said, his words sharp like daggers.

"Well it's a start!" Naruto beamed, punching the air triumphantly, "We have a surname! Now, like I asked before, what's your name idiot?"

"S-Sasuke." Sasuke answered a little bewildered. _Did he just call me idiot after learning who I was? _"Doesn't being a Uchiha mean anything to you?"

"It's just a surname, not the be all." Naruto shrugged, "First names mean more to me, more personal! Sasuke, I like that."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in disbelief, not sure what to make of him. In one way he was another annoying person on the earth, but he also seemed a little different.

"Okay, now show me around the campsite Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, stretching his legs as though he was about to run a race.

"What?"

"You have camped here before right, this is my first time. I need to know all the happening places."

"Hell no, I'm not your personal tour guide dobe. Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty please?"

"Ask your parents instead of bothering a complete stranger like me."

"Nah, my dad, and godparents are busy having boring adult conversation in the caravan." Naruto protested, waving a hand in the general direction of the caravan to the right of where he was standing.

"Ask your mom then." Sasuke bracing his teeth getting gradually more annoyed with the argument.

"She's dead." Naruto said plainly without changing his tone.

"Oh."

"So will you show me round? I could even see your caravan!"

"Does the word no ring any bells?"

Naruto sighed disappointedly before dropping down on the grass next to Sasuke.

"Fine, I will just stay here and hang then."

Sasuke groaned loudly as Naruto edged closer to where he was sitting and reclined on his back resting his head on his hands looking dreamily up at the sky that his shining eyes reflected. Anyone else would think it to be cute.

"If I asked you to leave would you?" Sasuke asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Nope."

"…just don't annoy me then."

Sasuke again relaxed, this time opting for silence and not music, and surprisingly Naruto did not disturb him. He was too preoccupied with the Gameboy micro he pulled out of his pocket. The time passed before Sasuke checked it on his iPod. 6:55. He stood up, brushed the grass off himself and began to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Naruto called after him, leaping up.

"Back." Sasuke said, "for dinner."

"Okay, well same time here tomorrow then!" Naruto said brightly waving enthusiastically, "It is always great to make new friends on holiday!"

"Hell is frozen if we are friends dobe, I'm not meeting you." he replied before disappearing into the distance. But somewhere inside Sasuke wondered if he should make the effort.

Thank you for reading the first chapter, if people like it I have the next couple written that I can upload sequentially. If you like please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Two

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

Dinner with the family was quite uneventful for Sasuke. They conversed, or at least everyone else did, before going their separate ways until it was time for bed. The time he most dreaded. After slipping into the grey jogging bottoms that he slept in Sasuke climbed into bed closing his eyes. If he lay extremely still and acted like he was asleep maybe Itachi would not bother him. It was ten minutes later that he heard the door open and his older brother crept in. The ruffle of bed sheets informed him that Itachi was now in his bed and the punching of keys that he was now texting on his blackberry. Probably someone from the college 'gang' he was in. Akatsuki they called it. Sasuke thought it was a load of bull, they were all freaks.

"So what did you do when you buggered off earlier?" Itachi asked casually. Sasuke remained still and silent, and his brother sighed. "I know your not asleep. You always do this. Got to talk sometime, you have to learn to socialise in this world."

"Shut the crap about socialising, I'm sick of it." Sasuke half yelled remembering his parents were in bed, "go back to texting whichever weirdo friend it is this time."

"At least I have friends." Itachi said coolly, "listen, Neji is coming over tomorrow an-"

"not doing it."

"Sasuke this will be good for you, he is your age and if jus-"

"FORGET it."

Itachi rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his long hair that he kept down for sleeping. He looked at Sasuke who was not even facing him, lying on his side staring at the wall.

"Sasuke, I am only saying this because I _care_." Itachi insisted , "you need to make a friend." He was greeted with silence. "Seriously, you're my brother. I can tell that often you get lonely. This summer is a great opportunity for you."

"Oh just shut it," Sasuke replied trying unsuccessfully to keep his temper under check, "you are sounding exactly like that idiot from earlier."

"Idiot? What Idiot?" Itachi asked raising his eyebrow.

"A complete do-" Sasuke started but stopped. Suddenly Naruto's wide bright smile and large eyes appeared in his mind. He could not shake the image. The way he did not judge him when all others did. Saw him as a person and not a Uchiha.

"Yes? Who?" Itachi pressed.

"No one."

"But you just sa-"

"NO one."

Itachi bit his lip impatiently. He hated Sasuke's bad habit of cutting people off mid sentence. Usually when it was a topic he did not want to talk about.

"When you left earlier, did you meet someone then?" Itachi asked. He got no reply. Sasuke had already pulled the covers over his head and given up on the conversation. He sighed. "Well give them a chance anyway." He muttered before lying down and closing his eyes himself.

A large blast of light from the windows awoke Sasuke who struggled to open his eyes to the brightness of the room. When they finally managed to open he saw Itachi, fully dressed and made up, opening the curtains. _Always the morning person_. Sasuke checked the alarm clock. 9:25. That meant Itachi must have been up for at least a few hours now.

"Good morning, and our guests will be here in just over half an hour," Itachi said flashing his small 'charismatic' smile, "get ready. You don't want to get seen like _that._"

Sasuke growled but got up anyway. He knew he did not look perfect fresh from bed like his brother did, and he knew very well that he took longer to get ready. Sasuke showered, dressed and faced the mirror to spike his hair and use his products. He did not use much makeup. Just moisturiser, never foundation, eyeliner when he felt like it which was not today, and occasionally mascara. It was enough to earn him the name of 'pretty boy' at school. He hated that name.

When Sasuke finally got into the caravan lounge the 'guests' were already there sitting on the sofa chatting with the rest of his family. As well as the Hyuuga family there was a new girl who he did not recognise. She had her hair piled into two buns on the side of her head and wore Chinese style clothing. Her hand was locked with Neji's. When his father spotted him come in he stood up, hurrying over to Sasuke and pulling him into the discussion.

"Sasuke, this is Tenten." Fugaku said with a large smile on his face, "she is Neji's new girlfriend so we thought it would be nice for you to meet her." Tenten smiled and waved her hello and Sasuke mumbled one back. "She is also the daughter of a top Chinese lawyer who has just moved into the country," Fugaku muttered into Sasuke's ear as everyone else turned back to their conversation, "it would be a powerful connection to our family. Befriend her."

Sasuke grunted. To his father friends was another word for business associates. Someone to strengthen his position in the world. The Hyuuga family owned another business empire that were rivals to the Uchiha's. But Itachi managed to use his charm to strike a friendship between the families and deals were made. They had many connections that were formed that way, and Sasuke was expected to do the same. He did not want anything to do with people like that, he was not going to fake a friendship for his fathers wishes.

"Well, we will be going now!" Mikoto said brightly grabbing her purse, "you all behave while we spend the day off site."

"Yes, Itachi you are in charge." Fugaku said to which Itachi nodded, "keep an eye on your brother." Sasuke heard him ask quietly and he scowled.

The parents all left leaving behind just Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi and himself. An awkward silence fell amongst them as the main topic starters had gone. Sasuke realised they really did not have anything in common apart from money and status, a relationship based on power.

"Well why don't you sit down and join us properly Sasuke." Itachi asked flashing him a warning look. Sasuke hesitated but perched on the end of the sofa next to Hinata who gave him a small shy small. Sasuke nodded slightly at her. He had nothing against her.

"So…how did you and Tenten meet?" Itachi enquired an mock interested expression on his face.

"Well that's a funny story, I was…" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Neji started one of his stories that he knew went on forever. "…then I asked her on a date and to my delight she agreed. Sasuke how about you, do you have a special girl yet?"

"No." Sasuke said slightly annoyed he was being brought into discussion.

"Well that's no surprise, I think your personality would put anyone off."

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke said testily breathing deeply to try and remain calm, "What the hell do you mean by that genius boy?"

"Just giving you friendly advice Sasuke," Neji said faking a sweet smile that Sasuke could see through. They never got along, " Maybe you should stop acting like a ice princess and actually start being nice."

"Say that again you bastard!" Sasuke fumed rising from the sofa and slamming his hands into the coffee table, "I am no effing princess!"

"Sasuke please…" Itachi tried but his younger brother shot him a death glare.

"Want a bet pretty boy," Neji said standing up himself and squaring up to him, "you look like a princess to me. A spoilt pampered one. Surprised your not all dolled up today, where is your usual eyeliner? Aw didn't your daddy buy you a lip-gloss to match yet pretty boy?"

Neji went a step too far. Sasuke's fists smashed hard into his face. Tenten screamed. Before he could land another blow he felt a force pulling him hard from behind and restraining him.

"STOP Sasuke, CALM down!" Itachi yelled, managing to keep him at bay. He was stronger than his younger brother and despite his efforts to leave his restraints he knew the fight was over. Blood was dripping from Neji's nose and a drop was on his fist. The girls were attending to him, Hinata was used to Sasuke's temper and did not seem to think it was strange while Tenten looked at Sasuke clearly disgusted.

"Sasuke apologise to Neji." Itachi said calmly, finally thinking it safe to let him go.

"Hell. No." Sasuke said through gritted teeth before dashing into the porch, gabbing his shoes and running.

"Sasuke get back here NOW!" He heard Itachi call after him but he could tell it was half hearted and he made no attempt to run after him.

Sasuke carried on going until his feet began to hurt from slamming on grass and gravel without shoes on. He sat down, giving himself time to breath and to pull on his trainers. He had not actually gone far, he didn't need to. He just ran around the site to let off steam and loose any potential tails which turned out was unnecessary. Sasuke was almost back where he started but he was not going back into the caravan. It would be suicide. He wanted to go to his lake. Although he brought no music to distract him this time, Sasuke could sit near the edge and reflect. Sasuke got near to his place when he saw a familiar blonde sitting up against the tree he always chose, head down focused on a Gameboy micro. He froze. Did he move any closer and have to risk socialising, or should he turn back. But where else was there to go? Still debating with himself Sasuke did not notice Naruto lift his head and spot him, leaping up grinning.

"Hey Sasuke I knew you would turn up!"

Sasuke sighed. There was no escaping now, the boy was like a leech.

"I did not _want_ to see you," Sasuke said taking a step back from the boy hurtling towards him, "you just happened to be here, dobe."

"You have blood…" Naruto frowned pointing to the stain on Sasuke's fists, trailing off.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto_ I won't be in the mood ever. _"Go elsewhere."

"Did something happen?" Naruto continued to press seemingly genuinely concerned.

"No. Get the hell away."

"Why do you always talk to me like that teme!" he yelled, "every time I try to be nice and make friends you act like your too above anyone! Your so cold your like an ice-"

"Finish that sentence and I will punch you as well." Sasuke said coolly surprisingly more calm than he thought he would be.

"Prove me wrong then."

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Guess your right…" Naruto started but then his wide grin cracked on his face again, "so how about that campsite tour you promised me?"

"I promised you nothing idiot!"

"Well, got anything better to do teme?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He could not go back to his caravan. He doubted Naruto would leave him alone now.

"Just a short one."

"Yes! I knew you liked my company!" Naruto cried happily punching the air before grabbing the unsuspecting Sasuke by the arm, "lead the way!"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled, shoving him off but nevertheless moving in the direction of the swimming pool.

An hour later even Sasuke with his high stamina felt quite exhausted. Naruto was an endless bundle of energy who just wanted to leap and bound around everything without ever getting worn out. He asked tireless questions that at first he refused to answer but in the end gave in, discovering they had a few things in common such as music taste and films. Sasuke could even say Naruto had not entirely annoyed him. Yes, he was a bit too much, loud, annoying, energetic, cheerful, smiley and cute. But strangely Sasuke was able to stand his company. _Did I just think he was cute?_

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called running up to him, "there is still somewhere you have not taken me!"

"…Where?" Sasuke asked, he had already been around the entire site.

"Your caravan! Show me show me!"

"Forget it." Sasuke said quietly. He had to return at some point. He knew that. He just was not ready to face his family yet.

"C'mon, I reaaally want to see which is yours!"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled trying not to completely get angry, "I am NOT going back there yet!"

"Ah, so something did happen didn't it," Naruto grinned despite Sasuke's glaring looks, "spill."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I am your friend, friends should help." Naruto said sincerely.

"Dobe, we have known each other two days, how could it possibly make us friends?" Sasuke said testily.

"Why not? Am I too low for a Uchiha's friend, not elite enough?"

"That's not it…can't stand rich, high class…"Sasuke muttered. Naruto swallowed almost nervously and shifted uncomfortably as though he had something to hide.

"What are you other friends like?" Naruto asked. Sasuke did not answer. He looked away moodily but Naruto was sure he caught a glimpse of loneliness in his coal eyes. Naruto nodded. He understood what he was not telling him. "Did you get in a fight with someone?"

"Neji." Sasuke paused, "the little bastard."

"Neji…Neji…Hyuuga?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I see. Well that makes sense, I have never liked him, soo annoying!" Naruto gushed, "at school he is such a teachers pet!"

"Wait…you go to school with Neji?" Sasuke asked completely surprised, "doesn't he go to an expensive private school in Konoha?"

"Oh well fancy that hahaha!" Naruto put on a strange high pitched laugh and rubbed his blonde mop furiously, "gonna tell me what happened?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look but explained what happened. The blonde nodded and tutted in occasion always muttering something about being a cocky jerk.

"So, you wear eyeliner?" he asked in the end laughing, "wow bet that will look hot."

"Did you just call me hot dobe?" Sasuke asked taking a step back and screwing up his face.

"Not quite, wouldn't wanna inflate a Uchiha ego any more!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue, "anyway I feel that you pouring out your emotions like that has brought the two of us closer! Let us be friends now!"

_What is with this guy…I shared no emotions what-so-ever._

"Friends." Sasuke almost spat the word as though it was tainted with his father's image of the word, "It is not something I do…and why would I chose you out of everyone?"

"What is WRONG with me teme?" Naruto said loudly but still had a wide grin on his face, "I am funny, cute and gonna tail your ass all holiday anyway."

Sasuke sighed but accidentally let a small smile slip on to his face that he immediately wiped off but Naruto spotted it and grinned wider which was seemingly impossible. Sasuke could not help but be drawn to the blonde, he was not sure why. He had never felt that way about anyone else before and he usually just saw other people in general as annoying pains. Naruto was annoying, but annoying in a different sort of way. A bearable way. An addictive way.

"Friends…" Sasuke said again, "I guess…I will give it a try."

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the last chapter, this one was fairly long haha, but the story will get into full swing from the next chapter so please keep reading and I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

As the afternoon went on Sasuke and Naruto sat by the lake talking, or at least Naruto was talking and he gave the occasional quick response. They had already visited the caravan park shop to stock up on what was apparently going to be their meals but turned out just to be a pile of junk food. Sasuke did not have a sweet tooth but he could manage with the crisps and other savoury food, he knew he would not be eating with his family and did not fancy starving. Soon the sky began to noticeably darken and a slight chill hit the air.

"Hey, dobe, time?" Sasuke asked remembering he had brought none of his own electrical devices. His father was probably smashing them up right now. Naruto fumbled around in his large pocket before pulling out a phone that looked at least five years old and did not even seem to have a camera.

"Its er…20:14 soo…quarter past eight!" Naruto exclaimed looking pleased with himself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in the Uchiha fashion.

"Congratulations you can tell the time," he said sarcastically "and you can get better phones for a tenner than that." Naruto shrugged and did not look mad like he thought would happen.

"I always break them. If I can look after this one for three months I can get a better one."

"Well…its getting late." Sasuke said slowly staring at the floor, "I have to go back sometime…"

"Stay over at my caravan for the night!" Naruto decided suddenly excited, "We have space for another in my room and my dad won't mind at all!"

Sasuke tried to picture what Naruto's father would be like. If he was anything like his son could he deal with two Narutos? And what about his own father. Each minute Sasuke was away was another minute he would fume so the sooner he got back the sooner he could get the explosion done with.

"No, I don't hide." Sasuke said, "I am better than that."

"Well, if you saay so, you look pretty nervous to me!"

"I am not scared of my own father, don't even suggest that."

"Fine fine, let's go then!" Naruto said standing up and grinning.

"I can go myself dobe," Sasuke said standing and glaring at him, "I don't need you to stalk me."

"This is my chance to see which Caravan is yours!"

Sasuke just grunted but flicked his wrist in a motion to allow Naruto to follow him as he started to move.

"This one." Sasuke said unimpressed as he waved his hand over at the caravan in the corner near to where they stood. He did not get too close, not wanting his family to spot him yet and especially so they did not spot him with Naruto. He imagined his father taking his anger out on the blonde too, and although no matter how tempting it would be for Naruto to get disciplined none of it was his fault. Sasuke was Uchiha enough to discipline him if needs be.

"Mm that's quite a big one!" Naruto nodded in approval, "looks quite snazzy."

"It's the biggest on the site."

"Se-cond biggest." Naruto teased in a sing song voice, a mysterious smile on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but did not question him. That would just get him into unnecessary trouble.

"Whatever, anyway see you around, dobe."

"Number!"

"…What?"

"My phone can still text and call despite being ancient," Naruto said pulling it from his pocket and tapping into his contact list, "now give me the number of your iPhone or whatever you use."

"A HTC desire." Sasuke said plainly.

"Unlike you the phone seems to have an emotion!" Naruto exclaimed cheekily, "er…so can I have the number?" he added hastily after noticing the look Sasuke gave him.

"Hn, only if you swear not to bug me with it."

"Define bug."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but trailed off a line of numbers that he had memorised with mutterings of not to expect him to reply to messages as Naruto eagerly punched them into his phone. As soon as he was finished Sasuke said a quick goodbye before mentally readying his mind and entering his caravan.

Fugaku was waiting for him. He was sitting on the sofa watching the TV with Mikoto and Itachi who's cold eyes almost looked sympathetic towards his brother. Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably as he stood awkwardly in front of the jury of family who were noticeably struggling to keep their focus on the show they were watching. A leap of faith caused him to turn his back on his family and edge towards his bedroom door. His hands just rested on the handle before his father spoke.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sasuke turned to face him. His face and tone of voice were both calm, showing off the Uchiha trait of control over emotions that proved essential for the ruthless world of business. He did not answer. Sasuke met his eyes for a moment before his gaze travelled towards the floor instead. His father's eyes held nothing, just empty shells with no apparent care for his children. Did he care?

"You were always a disappointment to me Sasuke." Fugaku continued while Mikoto winced in the background, "Always weak. A weak daughter I could marry off then she could be of some use, but a weak son just brings down the entire company. I never wanted you, you were an accident. I already had Itachi and he is a worthy heir to the Uchiha Empire and carrier of that name. You do not deserve that name."

"Fugaku, stop…" Mikoto said timidly noticing how Sasuke still had not lifted his eyes from the floor his tell tale sign that they were in fact beginning to water. "He is our son, we love him just the same as Itachi."

"He is your son." Fugaku said calmly and Mikoto let out a small shriek, "You punched the son of our most valuable business partner and took off. You have shown nothing but immaturity and lack of control. You could have ended the deals between the Hyuuga's."

"Father, Neji provoked Sasuke you can not bl-"

"Do not stick up for your worthless brother Itachi."

"He is not worthless." Itachi said narrowing his eyes, "he is extremely clever and I think if you just give him more time he can show you his capibilities. He is still young."

"He is seventeen, he needs no more time." Fugaku said "My words should be punishment enough for your actions but you are also grounded for the rest of the holiday. You will either be in Itachi's or my own care. Hopefully our influences might rub off. I will also confiscate all your electronic items apart from when I think it is suitable for you to have them. That is all." Fugaku finished before leaving the sofa and going into his room closing the door behind him.

"Oh Sasuke…" Mikoto whispered before rushing off the sofa and embracing Sasuke close who still remained silent, focusing all his power on not letting the wetness of his eyes fall. "Of course he loves you, I love you. He will come around, he will lift the grounded sentence."

"No he won't." Itachi said bluntly going into his and Sasuke's shared room.

Eventually when his mother finally let him go Sasuke made it into his room where Itachi was already sitting up in bed typing furiously on his laptop. He looked up briefly when he entered but then continued to work. Sasuke climbed into his bed and grabbed his iPod, plugging it into his ears with the volume on low. It could be the last time he would have it for a while. Noticing his older brother was still ignoring him which was unlike him he sighed running a finger through his spikes.

"Itachi…thank you." He said as though it was the most difficult thing to say, "you did not have to stand up for me."

Itachi nodded curtly and slammed the lid down on his laptop placing it on the floor.

"You don't stand up for yourself it was ridiculous watching you earlier," he said almost sounding angry, "you did not say a word in defence I am almost starting to think what father said is true."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before turning in his covers to look away from Itachi, turning the volume of his music up slightly.

"Ugh, wait, Sasuke I did not mean that." Itachi groaned cursing himself under his breath, "you're my little brother, I care about you. Really."

"It's okay for you!" Sasuke spat, "your perfect. Father loves you. If only he knew what you got up to in that gang of yours."

"Did you have fun when you were out earlier?" Itachi said quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"Not really."

"Did you meet up with the 'idiot' again?"

"There is no idiot."

"So does that mean you actually befriended someone?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. There is no one."

"Sasuke don't lie. There is no need to."

"I met someone who is…tolerable." Sasuke finally answered before turning up his iPod volume to full to block out anything Itachi could say next. Itachi half smiled. It was a start.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning the room was empty and Itachi's bed was made. He fell asleep listening to his music and now his iPod was out of battery whether it was going to be confiscated or not.

"We are spending the day at the Hyuuga's summer home to reconcile with them." He heard his father's loud voice speak from outside the door, "Keep Sasuke here under lock and key. Don't make this fun for him. Make sure you take everything, Itachi."

"maybe let him keep one thing," Mikoto said quieter after Fugaku went to start the car, "his iPod is his favourite, let him have that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical.

"Hand them over Sasuke." Itachi said when he finally rolled into the lounge around 11am. Sasuke had made no effort with his appearance, his hair hung untamed off his head and his skin was too pasty white. He remained in jogging bottoms and a hooded top clothes he only wore when he knew no one but family would see him. Sighing Sasuke gave over his laptop, phone and iPod before turning to make his breakfast. "You can keep your iPod." Itachi said holding it back out.

"It's battery is flat." Sasuke shrugged shoving bread into the toaster. Itachi put them all on the kitchen counter and turned on his own laptop.

"I don't care what you do." he said in a bored tone, "just don't go out and don't touch any banned items. Don't annoy me. Later if you want we can play poker or something, father approves that game."

Sasuke nodded and joined Itachi at the table to eat, turning on the TV and beginning to watch the day time shows he usually could not stand.

After lunch at 2pm a loud buzzing sound alerted the brothers from their game of poker. They turned to find Sasuke's phone on the counter lit up alerting for a text message. Itachi blinked.

"Sasuke, for you to get a text means you had to give your number to someone that was not me." he said curiously.

"Could be the operator, who knows." Sasuke said praying in his mind it was not Naruto, "I can't touch it to find out anyway."

"You can't but I can, and I am interested." Itachi said eyeing the younger Uchiha slightly suspiciously, "I want to know who this tolerable idiot is." Before Sasuke could say any words of protest Itachi was holding his phone checking the message. " r u still alive, bastard?" he read out loud with an amused tone "really sounds like someone father would like."

"I could say the same about Kisame, 'Dei-Dei', Sasori…" Sasuke said trailing off a list of Akatsuki members, counting them on his fingers.

"I get the idea." Itachi said poking Sasuke lightly in the head, "want me to reply?"

"No."

"What is his name anyway?"

"Dobe."

An hour later Itachi stood up to receive the fifth message on Sasuke's phone. He groaned loudly.

"I told that IDIOT not to bug me on my phone!" Sasuke complained throwing his cards on the table and rubbing his face in despair.

"Maybe if you replied…" Itachi said "It says 'Teme! Rply to my msg! U bastard makin me worry!' How simply charming."

"Idiot." Sasuke said

"This is annoying ME now." Itachi said shaking his head allowing his long ponytail to move from side to side, "I am going to reply."

"Hell no Itachi!" Sasuke cried leaping up, "I don't trust you!"

"That's nice to know." Itachi said rolling his eyes, "I will show you before sending. Maybe."

"Maybe? Great."

"Look here it is Sasuke, calm."

Itachi turned the phone around to reveal a message that read, 'This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke is alive, but grounded. Including phones. Nice to meet you, dobe. Although you seem to be an annoying brat I must make an effort with my little brother's first friend.'

"Whatever." Sasuke said pretending to be disinterested but really annoyed with how Itachi was portraying him as a complete loner. Despite that being the truth.

Moments later the phone buzzed again and Itachi swiftly got the reply, reading it aloud to Sasuke with a small chuckle.

"'Gd 2 meet u 2 Itachi. I c the bastard gene runs in the family. Grounded? Dang, I am out 2day but 2moro I will save u. Wink face.' Oh dear. That sounds ominous."

The day passed with Sasuke's parents coming home relieved to find out he was no trouble and made no attempts to escape. Mikoto then suggested that because of his cooperation that they could maybe lift or at least shorten the length he was grounded for but Fugaku disagreed. He needed to _learn_.

"Tomorrow afternoon we are having tea with the Nara family." He said, "it is causal but…look a bit more presentable than that Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. The Nara family, that was not too bad. Unlike Neji he could deal with Shikamaru. His lazy, care-free personality meant that they never argued or fought and they went to the same school. Yet the people who he hung around with were loud and annoying, especially a girl called Ino, which is what stopped Sasuke ever trying to make friends. That, and the fact he beat him in most tests which drove him crazy. He never worked so why should he achieve?

Sasuke got up mid morning when he could no longer take the brightness of the room interrupting his sleep. Remembering that day they would have visitors he put on jeans and a form fitting t-shirt shirt combo. Sasuke even applied his eyeliner and moisturiser knowing Shikamaru would say nothing against it, that boy wore earrings. Mikoto smiled brightly at him when he came into the lounge and had already poured him a drink. Sasuke mumbled thanks and began to sip at it slowly. He found orange juice too sour. Itachi was working on a business spreadsheet on his laptop that Fugaku was overseeing. Suddenly a loud knock on the caravan door startled everyone and even Mikoto jumped almost dropping the plates she was carrying.

"This is much to early for the Naras to arrive." Fugaku said frowning, "Sasuke, we are busy here go see who it is."

Sasuke put down his glass and opened the door.

"Hey teme!"

"…shit."

"That's no way to greet me Sasuke!" Naruto grinned leaping into the lounge startling the rest of the Uchiha family, "and I was right, eyeliner does kinda look hot on you!"

Everyone stared at the intruder. Fugaku rose from his seat and his gaze wondered up and down Naruto from his violent orange t-shirt that did not quite cover his entire upper half to the low rise jeans that revealed his designer boxer shorts. His blonde hair was pushed off his face by a thin hair band and from what Sasuke could tell his body looked surprisingly toned. It was almost as though he was trying to impress Sasuke's parents with his designer clothes, yet he had no idea how he afforded them. Not by the look of his phone anyway.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked almost disgustedly, turning up his nose slightly and Sasuke cringed. Itachi looked amused, realising it was the 'dobe' who was the source of the text messages.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's friend!" Naruto beamed holding out his hand, "Pleased to meet ya!" Fugaku hesitated before lightly shaking his hand once and immediately dropping it.

"Pleased to meet you too Naruto!" Mikoto said brightly shaking his hand more enthusiastically, "any friend of Sasuke's is welcome here, it is so uncommon!"

"No, Sasuke is grounded." Fugaku said coolly, "He can not stay."

"Oh but this is the first time Sasuke has had a friend over." she said trying to reason, "and he seems so pleasant."

"No. This…person can not stay."

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Itachi said slowly taking his own turn to shake his hand, "why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Familiar? Haha no idea!" Naruto said doing the same weird laugh Sasuke knew he did when he was hiding something. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to stay anyway!" he continued, "my dad wants to meet Sasuke so I said I would bring him over!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. Didn't he realise what the word grounded meant and when his father said no he was not going to go back on that.

"Your father?" Fugaku questioned seeming more intreged than before, "actually Itachi is right. Your name does sound familiar. What is your father's name?"

Naruto's face suddenly fell and he sighed.

"My dad's name…is Minato." He paused, "Minato Namikaze."

Everyone fell silent and stared at Naruto in disbelief. Sasuke looked shocked, he could not believe it.

"Of course, I have seen your picture and heard of you before," Itachi finally spoke breaking the silence, "I am honoured to meet the son of the Hokage."

"You…are the Hokage's son?" Fugaku said slowly, registering the words and again looking at Naruto, "the ruler of our country."

"Yeah." Naruto said looking almost guilty, "My dad chose me to take my mother's surname after she died giving birth to me, and so I would not get troubled as much about being the Hokage's son."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _He does understand how I feel…and that explains a lot._

"Well if the Hokage wants to meet with Sasuke how can I refuse?" Fugaku said looking at Naruto with new eyes, his tone of voice completely changing. "I need to speak with Sasuke first though however. Please excuse us."

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke and pulled them into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Sasuke, I might have been wrong about you," he started keeping his voice low, "befriending the son of the Hokage has brought an incredible business opportunity to us. A connection with Namikaze would be the most valuable contact we could possibly have."

"If you think I am using my first friend as another one of your business puppets you can forget it." Sasuke said surprised how easily calling Naruto a friend rolled off his tongue, "I might care for this person and it is more than I can say for you or the business."

Before Fugaku could say anything more Sasuke burst through the door, giving Naruto a tiny smile and pulling on his trainers.

"Let's go."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they approached his caravan.

"Because, like you I would be treated completely different," Naruto said shrugging, "your family was evidence. I don't think your dad likes me."

"No but he likes your status."

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked teasingly pulling his lips into a cute pout.

"Maybe." Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes, "just don't do that."

"Haha, okay. Told you I'd save you though!" he grinned.

Naruto's caravan stood out. It's size made the Uchiha's seem tiny in comparison. Was it even a caravan or small house? Two cars were parked outside of it, one with blacked out windows that seemed to belong to the Hokage and the other seemed more run down. It had a dent in the side and some of the paint was scratched off. Sasuke guessed it was Naruto's by the state of it. Naruto leaped up the steps and rang the doorbell cheerfully. Sasuke stood next to him suddenly panicking. This was the Hokage he was about to meet, what would he be like? What if he was like his own father or worse? Before he could debate any longer the door swung open and a tall man that strikingly resembled Naruto stood in the doorway. Although his blonde hair was longer the grin they both had was the same, and both seemed fond of bright jazzy clothes.

"Hey boys!" He beamed ushering them both inside, "C'mon in! You must be Sasuke, great to meet you!" He offered out his hand. Sasuke shook it bewildered. When he had seen the Hokage talking on television or in news articles and reports he seemed so serious, so dedicated the country. Yet, out of the spotlight he was naturally bright and energetic. It was clear where Naruto got it from.

"Nice to meet you as well sir." Sasuke said giving a polite smile.

"No no, call me Minato." Minato grinned placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "well Naru I have got to say this one is much more attractive than your last boyfriend, good on you."

Sasuke's face suddenly paled and he blinked a few times. Naruto slapped his forehead looking extremely embarrassed and immediately flushed bright red. Sasuke turned to face him eyes wide.

"…WHAT?"

Each chapter seems to be getting longer . this one is too long! Anyway thank you all readers and I hope you enjoy this! Their relationship might start to pick up now ;) If you liked please review! x


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Four

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"Dad I told you Sasuke was just a friend!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly trying to calm the shocked expression on the Uchiha's face.

"Yes, but you said that last time." Minato said winking.

"I meant it this time!"

"Okay okay, I was just checking! Sorry if I embarrassed you Sasuke."

"Its…okay." Sasuke said slowly unable to make eye contact with either of them.

"Well we have plenty of ramen and snacks, you can help yourselves, and ill be around if you need anything. Like prote-"

"Thank you dad I will keep that in mind!" Naruto cried grabbing Minato by the shoulder and lightly pushing him away. He pretended to stagger backwards before leaving the lounge with a laugh and going into his room. Sasuke and Naruto were left in silence, both eyes staring around the room and not at each other. Sasuke noticed the lounge of his caravan was a lot like this one but on a smaller scale, maybe all of the caravan's interior was the same. Naruto finally sat down on the side of an armchair sighing deeply.

"Sorry about my dad, he is a bit eccentric." he said rubbing his head, "and sit down your annoying me standing there teme." he added after receiving no reply from Sasuke.

Sasuke remained standing, leaning up against a kitchen counter.

"So…your…well…"

"Gay?" Naruto prompted. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?"

"Why didn't you tell me before you decided to pose me as your boyfriend?"

"Hey!" Naruto said suddenly angry leaping up, "that was a complete misunderstanding on my dad's part!"

"Hn."

"I didn't tell you in case you reacted like this!" he continued slamming his fist into the table, "and besides that shouldn't change our friendship!"

"What friendship?" Sasuke asked coolly, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Bastard!" Naruto cried, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him roughly, "a few minutes ago you were happily calling me your friend."

"Not happily, dobe." he rolled his eyes. "But I guess…it should not change anything."

Naruto let Sasuke go, a glint of something resembling hope in his blue eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Did the fact that Naruto was gay actually make a difference to anything? Not really. If he knew that fact from the beginning would it have stopped him from allowing the blonde to keep him company? No, it wouldn't have. He had grown to accept him as a friend and would he throw it away on something so…trivial?

"I mean it."

Naruto grinned and punched the air in success. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out some packets of crisps and bottles of fizzy drink, cradling them in his arms.

"Lets move into my bedroom, its more fun than in here!"

"Is that what you say to every boy you get in here?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow. "because, I am not interested."

Naruto glared daggers at the Uchiha, a look that suggested he was actually offended.

"Fine fine, let's go." Sasuke gave in.

Naruto's bedroom was also like a clone of Sasuke's own, although again slightly larger. It also had twin beds, one perfectly made and the other had orange sheets scattered messily upon it. In a corner was a half opened suitcase, clothes spilling out on to the floor that shared space with empty pots of instant ramen. He wrinkled his nose slightly, he could not _stand _disorder and mess. Mounted on the wall was a small LCD TV that Sasuke was slightly impressed by, and it was hooked up to a variety of other machines. Naruto plopped the snacks on to his bed, stretched out like a cat, before lying on his back hands behind his head.

"Take the other bed, make yourself at home."

Sasuke waded through four days of Naruto's rubbish before making it to the bed, deciding to sit cross legged upon it. The blonde offered him crisps which he refused, instead opting for a bottle of lemonade which he nursed in his hands.

Soon after the boys fell into complete silence. Unlike ones they had previously shared which seemed right, this one was just awkward. Naruto had even stopped eating his crisps, the crunching too loud for the atmosphere. Neither knew what to say.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" Naruto suddenly yelled causing Sasuke to blink at the unexpected loudness, "You have been acting weird ever since you found out I was gay, make a snide comment, insult me, anything!"

"It has nothing to do with your…preferences." Sasuke said hiding a laugh at Naruto's unusual requests.

"Then what IS it?"

"I just have nothing to say to you."

Naruto sighed loudly before returning to stuffing crisps in his mouth at a furious pace. _How does he keep a perfect body when he eats like that? _Sasuke's eyes drifted around the room until they rested on a wall of photos that he had not noticed before next to the bed he was sitting on. Moving closer to take a better look Sasuke noticed they were all of Naruto and a bunch of people he did not know. They depicted him messing around with them all, smiling and doing peace signs. He recognised Lee in one photo but the rest were a mystery.

"Those photos are all of me and my friends." Naruto said brightly noticing Sasuke looking and giving him a topic starter. He moved on to the same bed as Sasuke so he could point them out better. "That one is my best friend Sakura!" he said pointing to a girl with vivid pink hair who had her arms around the boy, "she is lovely but violent at times, that's Kiba he is a bit crazy, there is Lee, oh you know him? No he is not thaat bad, that's my godfather Jiraiya you will probably meet him at some point but watch out he is a massive pervert…"

As Naruto continued talking for what seemed like an eternity Sasuke could not help but feel a pang of jealousy run through him, mixed with something else he could not place. The idiot had a whole bunch of friends, something he had not stopped to think about. Naruto may be Sasuke's only 'friend' but he had plenty, so what would happen when the holiday finished? He would just go back to them and he would again be left alone? He never minded solitude before but now it just seemed weird. Sasuke had only known him for four days now but his smile, his energy, his…

"Hey, teme!" Naruto suddenly cried shaking Sasuke from his thoughts, "you okay? Seemed a bit spaced out."

"Uchiha's don't space out, I am not an airhead like you." Sasuke retorted but it lacked his usual punch.

"Okay, seriously what is up?"

"Nothing, Naruto." Naruto gasped and pretended to hyperventilate, and Sasuke looked at him strangely.

"That was the first time you have called me by my name!" He said looking both excited and worried at the same time, "So something must be troubling you in that airless head of yours to let that slip."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and tossed his jet black fringe.

"After the holiday," he started unsure not usually letting people know what his thoughts were, "will we still…I mean…meet?" Sasuke mentally cringed at how inarticulate he was being, he usually had no problem stringing words together. To his horror Naruto just began laughing.

"Of course! Is that all you were worried about?" he said between laughs.

"Who said I was worried dobe?"

"Well either way, you can't get rid of me that easily! Happy now?"

"I guess."

Moments later Naruto fumbled around in a rucksack under his bed until he pulled out a digital camera. It was a good model, showing off his wealth as the Hokage's son.

"Right then Sasuke, time to join the wall!"

Before Sasuke could try and work out what Naruto meant, he had grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him closer to his side and shoved a camera in his face. The blonde automatically placed a goofy grin on his face and put up a peace sign.

"Smiiile!"

"Hell no, get that camera away!" Sasuke hissed, trying to wriggle free from the grasp he was in.

"C'mon teme, I have a photo of everyone else." Naruto whined, just managing to keep Sasuke in his clutches.

"No, I don't like photos."

"That can't be true you look like a _model_." the blonde insisted

"Your opinion. I am not making myself look ridiculous to be on display for others to see."

"Whether you are going to smile or not I am taking a picture!" Naruto exclaimed pushing his finger on the shutter button. He released Sasuke to his relief and took a look at the photo on the camera display. "Aw that's a bad one, your pouting moodily." he complained disappointed. Sasuke snatched the camera from him staring at the photo.

"I am NOT pouting!"

"Can't you just loosen up and smile for one pho-to?"

"NO."

"Well desperate times cause for desperate measures." Naruto sighed and cracked his knuckles in front of him. He turned to Sasuke before tickling him roughly on the chest. His face didn't crack, he remained stationary unimpressed by Naruto's attempts.

"I'm not ticklish idiot, that's just annoying." He said pushing the blonde away.

"C'mon, why are you being such a bastard, let me take one damn photo!" Naruto said flailing the camera in his hand, "look happy to be spending time with me. You might deny it but I know you are."

"Fine!" Sasuke finally gave up defeated, "Just ONE."

"So, did you have fun today with Naruto?" Itachi asked interested that night in their shared room after Sasuke had returned from Naruto's caravan. He had no chance to speak to him earlier as Fugaku bombarded him with questions about the Hokage and what their business chances were. Sasuke told him the truth that he did not seem to be the type but he didn't not believe him.

"A little." Sasuke replied to Itachi who smiled.

"Good. So what was in that envelope you brought back home?"

"That? Nothing." Sasuke said casually, hoping his brother would drop the subject. He did not take a bag to Naruto's caravan or he would have put it in there. In fact, he would rather not have the envelope at all but Naruto was adamant that he would regret it otherwise.

"If its nothing, can I see?" Itachi said smirking. Sasuke should have known better, he never drops a subject. He was too annoying for that.

"Its just a few things the idiot printed from his laptop."

"…porn?"

"God no Itachi!" Sasuke cried eyes widening and his brother chuckled.

"Then show me, to prove it isn't." Itachi said, a glint in his eyes. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He fell right into his trap.

"Whatever." he said reaching under his pillow where he kept it secret hoping Itachi would not be able to get there when he was asleep. Sasuke handed over the envelope to Itachi who calmly opened it, pulling out the contents. As soon as he saw what was inside his mouth lit up in a large smile, the most emotion Sasuke thought he had ever seen from the older male although it vanished quickly.

"Goodness Sasuke you look so cute…and happy." Itachi said staring at the first photo in the envelope. It shown Sasuke with a small smile on his face next to Naruto who was beaming. Sasuke shook his head in embarrassment and pulled the quilt cover over his head although it did not block out Itachi. He flicked through all the photos and Sasuke seemed to noticeably relax more in each one. In the last photo he was actually laughing with Naruto both pulling silly poses. Itachi stared at them all again before sealing them back in the envelope and putting it on the bedside table. "I think he is good for you little brother."

Over the next two days Sasuke began to spend more and more time with Naruto. They spent each day either at Naruto's caravan or outside. He had even began to get along with Minato despite the initial misunderstanding and the fact that at times he could be grating. Every night Naruto would call Sasuke for a conversation, which usually involved Sasuke doing most of the listening. Itachi was surprised to see his phone having so much use, it was rarely touched before.

"That's a stupid idea, dobe." Sasuke said down the phone tapping his feet on the floor, "who celebrates 7 days of friendship?"

Itachi snorted. He found great amusement in listening into Sasuke's phone calls in their room.

"The beach? Hn, is that just an excuse to see me with my shirt off? As if you don't want to, who wouldn't?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. If he did not know any better he would think Sasuke was almost being flirtatious. As flirty as an emotionally detached Uchiha could be anyway.

"What? WHAT? Fine…fine. I guess I can't disobey your dad's idea. Okay. 9am tomorrow? See you dobe." Sasuke sighed and threw his phone on his bed.

"You better make sure your abs look good tomorrow now you have hyped up your body." Itachi said smirking. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"It's not just me. I have to take the whole of our family too. Including father."

Thank you everyone who has enjoyed it so far, if you like it please review. It would make me happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Five

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

Five to nine the next morning the entire Uchiha family complete with beach gear stood outside Naruto's caravan where they were supposed to meet for sorting out travel arrangements. Sasuke was surprised at how fast his father agreed to go to the beach last night when he broke the news of their invitation to him. He knew Fugaku extremely disliked visiting the beach hating how messy it could be, yet he immediately dropped all previous plans he had made for the day and agreed to go. Sasuke realised he must have ulterior motives for his enthusiasm, most likely involving the corporation. Soon after the door swung open and Naruto leaped out, followed by Minato and two other people Sasuke did not know. He assumed them to be Naruto's godparents as they fit the description he was given. He was surprised at how young the godmother looked, for someone supposedly in her fifties she looked late twenties.

"Lord Hokage, my pleasure to meet you." Fugaku said stepping forward immediately and shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hey, call me Minato this isn't formal," Minato replied grinning broadly, "I have heard a lot about you from Sasuke." Sasuke noticed he didn't mention none of those things were _good._ He continued to shake Itachi's hand and kiss Mikoto's in turn who flushed a slight pink. "I see you have already met my son Naruto, and this is Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade is the most skilled doctor in all of the country and Jiraiya…well…"

"I am a erotic novellist and proud!" Jiraiya cried making Naruto cringe slightly, "anyone here read Icha Icha paradise?"

"Well, now we are all acquainted lets go." Minato said hurriedly changing the subject, "Sadly my car only takes seven and there are eight of us sooo, we can take Naruto's car as well."

Fugaku's eyes shifted from the impressive black car to the chipped-orange one that looked as though it had crashed multiple times.

"We have the Uchiha family car, we can use that one instead." he said but Minato shook his head.

"Aw but Naruto loves his new car, he and Sasuke can go in that!" Naruto punched the air excitedly.

"Okay. Itachi, you go with them." Fugaku said nudging Itachi lightly who nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Did he always have to have him watching him? Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket that had a little fox key ring attached and opened the door, gesturing for the Uchiha brothers to get in. Sasuke took the front seat next to Naruto who proudly got behind the wheel.

"Sure you know how to drive this thing?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course!" Naruto beamed starting the engine, "I have had my license a week now!"

"A week? That fills me with great confidence."

"Well how about you then?"

"Sasuke has only been seventeen for a few weeks." Itachi said smirking. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"I'm older? Yay!" Naruto exclaimed happily, waving his hands in excitement.

"Idiot! Hands on the wheel eyes on the road!"

Half an hour later they had made it to the beach. Although it was extremely busy Sasuke managed to find himself a quiet spot to sit while everyone else began to set up beach tents and change into swim wear. He noticed after a while they were all sitting on chairs chatting, Minato doing most of the talking. Sasuke knew his father's method by now. Spend time getting to know each other, act extremely friendly and interested in the other person before asking for a favour. He just hoped Minato was smart enough not to fall for it. Reaching in his rucksack for his book Sasuke reclined on the mat he was on pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and beginning to read. He was not an avid reader, but times like this seemed to require a book.

"Hey teme! What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in orange swim shorts; damp blonde hair flopping around his face, his tanned, toned body glistening with water droplets. He did not know where to look. His eyes flicked all over him not sure why he could feel his face starting to burn. Sasuke was thankful for his sunglasses.

"R-reading." he stuttered cringing. Naruto raised an eyebrow but did not mention it.

"C'mon it's the beach your not here to read!" he exclaimed "and who wears sunglasses to read anyway?"

"A lot of people. And their prescription lenses."

"You need glasses to read?"

"So?"

"That's something new I have learnt about you." Naruto smiled sitting down on the mat next to Sasuke, "we are here to get to know each other better. Okay?"

"…whatever." Sasuke sighed putting his book away, "what did you want to know?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment thinking before snapping them open again like a moment of inspiration.

"What is your favourite colour?" he asked brightly.

"Blue." Sasuke said plainly.

"Really? Mine is o-"

"Orange. Yeah. Ask something not so obvious." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Favourite foods? I like r-"

"Mention ramen and I will hit you dobe. I said not so obvious!"

"Can I ask _anything_?" Naruto enquired thoughtfully a mischievous grin starting to appear on his face.

"With that look, no." Sasuke sighed beginning to get bored with the conversation.

"Aw c'mon don't be so boring." The blonde whined elbowing him gently, "how about a compromise? We can ask each other one no holds barred question. Just one each."

"Just one? Fine."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up, "I need to think of a good one to ask. Let's go swimming in the sea!"

"What? I can't be bothered to change into swimwear."

"But everyone else has. Even Itachi. Look, I must admit his body looks pretty good."

Suddenly Sasuke shot up, not sure why a jealous flush came over him. He gestured for Naruto to turn around and hold up a towel as he grabbed his black swim shorts and quickly changed. He never felt embarrassed about his body and it was no secret that he worked out, yet he was not one to flaunt it. Sasuke did not particularly want people staring at it which was what Naruto seemed to be doing when he allowed him to drop the towel. The blue eye's gaze travelled down his chest looking him up and down, and he just prayed they would not go below the waistband.

"Quit staring dobe!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto jump."I wasn't bastard!" he denied and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Let's just go."

Sasuke shivered slightly as he ran into the freezing sea water until it was almost waist deep. Naruto was splashing behind him, spraying water in every direction which the Uchiha was trying his best to avoid. Nevertheless a barrage of water was sent hurtling straight at him, drenching Sasuke completely.

"IDIOT!" he yelled sending his own counterattack at Naruto which just made him laugh, "look what you have done to my hair!" The trademark Sasuke spikes were now flattened and his hair lay loose around his chin.

"Your such a prissy princess!" Naruto joked as he continued the splash war, "it gives you a different look anyway. I never knew someone like you was so appearance driven."

"I'm not!" Sasuke exclaimed grabbing the blonde and trying to dunk him down into the water, "drown dammit!" His attempts turned into a wrestle between the two boys, each trying to push the other underwater but both being of equal strength. Eventually they gave up, Naruto laughing and even Sasuke cracking a small smile, tucking his raven hair behind his ears.

"Hey, I have thought of my question." Naruto said while the two lay together on the sand to dry out under the sun, Sasuke having pulled his hair into a short ponytail using a hair band borrowed from Itachi.

"Great…" he said sighing, "get it over with."

"Well, I take it you have never had a relationship before, right teme?"

"Hn."

"I take that as an agreement." Naruto punched him lightly, "so what attracts you in a woman? Y'know so maybe I can hook you up."

"I don't want to be 'hooked up'. Ever." Sasuke spat.

"Okay, Okay, but you still need to answer the question. What sends the Sasuke radar going beep beep beep?"

Sasuke blinked but stretched his arms behind his head pursing his lips.

"I don't know." He stated after thinking for a bit, "I have never thought about it before."

"Never?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Don't you ever see someone and think wow she is hawt?"

"I don't tend to notice other people unless they annoy me."

"That's…that's just abnormal. Don't you ever plan to be with anyone?"

"I do." Sasuke admitted finally, "but never considered who."

"Well, just think about what you might find attractive then. What you would want."

Sasuke closed his eyes to think. He was not lying; it was seriously not something that ever crossed his mind. A Uchiha had to have a family to continue the family name but he always assumed his father would find him a woman 'suitable' for the name and that would be it. But did he really want to do it like that? No, not really. Then what _did _he want? Personality first. Not someone annoying, someone quiet and meek. Wait, no. Someone who didn't mind standing up to him, gave him a challenge. Did not mind taking control sometimes with a strong mindset. Next looks. Hair colour had to be blonde. Sasuke was not sure why, but that seemed right. Not too long either, that would get in the way. About chin length. Eye colour, bright blue. Body shape would have to be quite flat. Although he never noticed women he could not stand it when they thrust their boobs around and he thought it looked disgusting. So flat. Flat and tanned. Maybe a bit toned. Sasuke frowned. The image in his head was not that feminine. In fact it seemed a little like…

His eyes snapped back open and he looked at Naruto slightly panicked who eyed him strangely.

"Can you answer me yet?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah a _girl_ with er long hair. I like long hair especially red." Sasuke lied quickly before jumping up.

"Okay…where are you going!"

"I'm hungry. I'm going to see when lunch is."

"Good idea, wait up!"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled suddenly causing Naruto to flinch. "I meant whatever dobe, come _on _if your going to. I'm not waiting the entire day, I have better things to do." his tone of voice was unusually harsh and the blonde remained frozen to the spot.

"No…you go ahead. I'll join you when you have calmed down."

Surprisingly lunch was uneventful. Although there was still a slight noticeable tension between Sasuke and Naruto the raven had calmed and they sat next to each other to eat the food that Mikoto had brought with them. Even more surprisingly all of the adults seemed to be getting on. As far as he was told his father had been nothing but pleasant towards Minato and had barely even mentioned any of the business. That meant he definetly wanted a favour.

"Sasuke, Fugaku was telling me about your grades at school," Minato smiled eating his sandwich, "they seem pretty solid well done. Wish I could say the same about Naruto…"

"Hey, dad!" Naruto whined, "I am good at some things like art!"

"So basically subjects that don't involve brain cells." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey bastard, I'd like to see you paint such masterpieces I can!"

"Naturally, you would get a few tips from me."

"Teme!"

"dobe."

"Sasuke behave!" Fugaku hissed nudging him causing Sasuke to hiss slightly. Minato just laughed.

"Let the boys have their fun Fugaku, no harm meant by it."

"I like this kid, keeps the brat in check." Tsunade said making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you, Minato." Fugaku said seriously and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Er…here you go Sasuke, £10." Mikoto said hurriedly thrusting the note into his fist, "go buy yourself and Naruto some ice cream. We are leaving at six. Come back then yeah?" Before he could protest his mother had already turned him around and pushed him lightly in the direction of an ice cream van and Naruto followed.

"I don't really like ice cream." Sasuke said as they reached the van, not even sure why he was following his mother's instructions.

"Well I do! Chocolate is the best." Naruto cried excitedly.

"Figures. Your always hyper. I can deal with Mint I guess."

Sasuke paid for their treats and they both sat on the wall over looking the beach on the far side of their families. Naruto was eagerly licking at his devouring it at an incredible pace, while his was barely touched. The raven could not help notice the way Naruto's tongue flicked around the chocolate lapping it all up and he tensed. Shuffling a bit further along the wall to close their distance.

"Dobe, I have thought of my question."

"Took you long enough!" Naruto said finishing the last of his cornet, "what is it?"

"How did you find out you were…gay?" Sasuke asked, saying the last word almost uncomfortably.

"Oh? Well I guess I was never attracted to women. When I was around 12 I began to suspect I felt things for men and it developed from there."

"I see." Sasuke said slowly. He began to consider Naruto's words, thinking about what it meant carefully. Unexpectedly a soft hand brushed against his own which sent tingles down his spine.

"You okay, teme?"

The hand still lingered close to Sasuke's and as though he could not control his body he could not help but 'accidentally' touch it again. He felt the same sensation as before and he shook his head in both confusion and frustration.

"I'm fine."

Around six the boys strolled back to their family's location where he found most of them loading up the car ready to go back to the caravan site. Minato was standing on the side rubbing his head furiously. He looked up when he saw them approaching, grimacing at them.

"I can't believe I have just agreed to this…" He said annoyed to Sasuke who simply frowned, "your dad drives a hard bargain."

"My father…what has he done?" Sasuke pressed.

"Tomorrow evening I have been invited to a formal business meal at your caravan." He answered tugging at his blonde hair roughly, "I agreed to see what I could do to help your company."

"You…what?" Naruto said widening his eyes, "Why did you agree to that?"

"I don't like Fugaku." he said bluntly, "I am half deciding whether to purposely _financially ruin _the Uchiha family. No offence Sasuke. I like you."

"Ruin…my family?" Sasuke said slowly narrowing his eyes to a glare, "What are you saying?"

"I am not completely sure yet. Maybe ruin is too harsh. Maybe lessen then."

"Dad, you can't!" Naruto exclaimed shaking Minato roughly, "What about Sasuke?"

"This is for his benefit."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Minato was already walking away.

"Sasuke…" he whispered unusually gently. The Uchiha just stared forward into the distance where the sun was beginning to dim. His hands, which were dropped to his side again felt something brush against them and his own moved to continue the touch. Suddenly Naruto's hands locked with his, fingers entwined. Without looking at Naruto, without revealing any emotions or expressions to the other, Sasuke allowed the hands to stay.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't want to give anything away but there will be conflict in the next one, not saying between who ;) If you liked please review and thank you so much to people who already have! I just realised I used British pounds currency in this chapter, where on earth is this story set .

Anyway, thank you again for reading :D x


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Six

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

Sasuke sat crossed legged on his bed listening intently to Itachi who was speaking on his phone. Although his face remained emotionless as always, there was an added tone of seriousness to his voice which usually is seen only in dire situations. A more frantic voice could be heard from the other end of the phone that appeared to be wearing down Itachi's high patience.

"I have _tried _that, it does not matter what I do!" Sasuke managed to make out Naruto's voice through the loudspeaker, "He is adamant about going to the meal tomorrow night."

"Big word from a small brain." Sasuke muttered, "Itachi, ask him if there is any way we can make a private deal with the Hokage."

"Naruto, would we be able to speak to your father right now?" Itachi asked calmly, "No? Okay. Can we at least postpone the meal, for another few days."

"Postpone? What good would that do?" Sasuke asked and his older brother just poked him lightly on the forehead.

"Sasuke, when you are older and more involved in the business you can find out," he said cryptically, "If the Hokage does want to bankrupt us like you said we would just need some time to get our thoughts together."

"Thoughts…do you know a reason why he would want to ruin us?"

"Plus, our father would not believe your story of what the Hokage said, and thought you were purposely trying to stop a partnership. His naivety could finish us."

"Itachi, you are avoiding the question." Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. Itachi simply smirked before returning to negotiating on the phone.

"It's no good, he has got his business coat on!" Naruto whined "when we wears that he is serious, and it is a seriously bad coat!"

"I can't take him anymore…you deal with this." Itachi sighed shoving the phone into Sasuke's hand, "he is annoying, frustrating and no one has ever tested my patience so much…"

"it has flames on the bottom an-"

"Dobe, shut the hell up." Sasuke said harshly.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, it's me. We are carrying on with the meal tomorrow same time." He paused, "meet me by the lake at 11am first."

Sasuke then ended the call before Naruto could say anything else and tossed the phone to the side sighing deeply.

"Sasuke if that was your idea of negotiating…" Itachi trailed off raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"You're the business one," Sasuke shrugged, "I was fed up. It was obvious we were getting nowhere. He is an idiot."

Sasuke was woken the next morning at 9am by Fugaku who roughly shook him awake.

"Family meeting fifteen minutes." he demanded, turning his nose up slightly at the appearance his son was in, "I expect you fully dressed and ready." He waited for his son's quick nod of acknowledgement before turning and leaving the room. Sasuke rolled into the living room twenty five minutes later and took his place at the table ignoring the look his father gave him. He was promptly handed a cup of coffee by Mikoto that he accepted clumsily.

"As you have probably guessed we are here to discuss the dinner tonight with the Hokage and his…son." Fugaku said standing in his place instead of sitting to further illustrate his authority. "Despite some _speculations_" he paused to briefly narrow his eyes at Sasuke who scowled in return, "it is going ahead and we will achieve a valuable partner. Although I have yet to discuss the terms of our partnership I acknowledge that the Hokage is a busy man and it will probably involve some sort of endorsement."

"Yeah, because Minato is really planning to state our coffee houses are the best in Konoha and that our fashion brand 'Chii~' is his favourite label." Sasuke said sarcastically raising his eyebrow, "because it's a girl's only range. There is no female in the family unless you count the dobe."

"I agree with Sasuke." Itachi said slowly, "There are grounds in his story as well. I fear the Hokage may know more about the business then you think father."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Mikoto asked frowning deeply, "know what about the business?"

Itachi simply made a slight movement in expression and Fugaku's eyes widened for a moment before returning to his usual passive appearance.

"Mikoto, we are running out of supplies in the fridge." Fugaku said calmly, taking car keys from his pocket and handing them over to his confused wife, "we need to cook dinner for six later so please go shopping. Immediately."

Mikoto simply nodded before grabbing her jacket and shoes. Sasuke looked over at Itachi for an explanation but his face was unreadable.

"Sasuke, Itachi told me you were meeting Naruto at 11." He continued, motioning at his eldest son who immediately started to text on his phone, "the plan has changed. Your meeting him _now._"

"What? But-"

"No arguments." Fugaku said firmly, "you are part of this family whether I like it or not so you must obey me."

"You are not the boss of-"

"Learning obedience Sasuke is the first step to becoming of use to me. One day you will become vice president of the company and I am unwilling to let someone incompetent in that role. If needs be it is not too late for me to raise another child."

"Raise another…what?" Sasuke whispered suddenly becoming stiff.

"Father, don't be so hard on my brother." Itachi said quickly noticing how much paler Sasuke had just become, "It was his efforts that has gotten us the connection with the Hokage in the first place. Without him we would not have this opportunity."

Fugaku seemed to consider for a moment before nodding curtly. His features softened slightly and he reached out to pat Sasuke's shoulder once briefly.

"I apologise and take back some of what I have just said," He said without looking his son in the eye, "I often forget you are a much slower learner than Itachi but, good work like this reminds me that you are truly my son and a Uchiha."

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled staring at the floor.

"Naruto has text me back," Itachi said showing the message to his father, "he has agreed to meet earlier and is waiting for Sasuke now."

Fugaku simply looked at Sasuke who sighed deeply and got up from his seat at the table. He pushed his feet into his trainers before leaving the caravan, slamming the door behind him.

As Sasuke approached the lake he could see a blonde figure sitting close to the water's edge, tossing pebbles carelessly to the bottom. At first sight he could not believe it to be Naruto, he was not wearing orange, but the identity of the person was unmistakable. In fact, Sasuke was glad that he had swapped his favourite colour for a much more tasteful black t-shirt that clung to his body in a more flattering way.

"Hey." He said when he was standing behind Naruto, alerting him to his arrival. The blonde dropped his pebble and turned to face Sasuke mumbling a 'hey' back without his usual wide grin or glint in his eyes.

Sasuke frowned and sat next to Naruto.

"Okay, what is up?" he asked trying his best to sound caring. But frankly he did not.

"Nothing, nothing," he sighed, "look, I know you called me out here to discuss tonight but-"

"Do. Not. Mention. It." Sasuke said fiercely silencing the blonde, "I do not want to think about it for another moment."

"Really?" Naruto asked confused, "then why?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my friend, that's all." Sasuke said shrugging, managing to keep his expression blank.

"No way." Naruto said, his mouth curling into the familiar smile, "No way! _You _wanting to spend time with _me._"

"Get used to it dobe."

"I think I will, thank you very much."

Sasuke smiled slightly as he relaxed lying on the bank as Naruto did the same. The two of them lying dangerously close to one another yet neither seeming to notice it, or the fact their hands were atop each others.

"So what did you want to do?" Naruto asked casually staring up at the sky, lightly tracing absent minded circles on the paler hand.

"Hn, just talk really."

"That's a first teme, about what?"

"…what subjects are you studying?" Sasuke asked after a moments pause and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Always academics with a Uchiha," he groaned shaking his head, "Art, photography and fashion and textiles."

"Really?" Sasuke asked mildly interested, "don't you want to be Hokage like your father?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto exclaimed loudly slightly startling Sasuke, "But until then my passion is fashion! I know more about politics than it seems, I learn from my dad, I do not need a qualification to tell me that."

"I guess." Sasuke said, "but if you are so keen on fashion don't you know you can't mix orange with everything."

"Its creative." Naruto said glaring, "an orange t-shirt and a pair of 'Chii~' Jeans. Simple and effective."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I should have guessed you wear girl brands."

"Well what do you study?" the blonde asked sticking out his tongue cheekily.

"Business, accounting and maths." he replied in a bored tone, "not my choice." he added when he noticed Naruto cringe.

"Your dad chose?"

"Unfortunately."

"Wow sucks." Naruto said sympathetically, "then what would you have chosen?"

"Music." Sasuke said automatically and the other's face immediately lit up.

"Seriously? You play an instrument?"

"Guitar. And I…sing."

"Sing for me sing for me!" Naruto asked rapidly leaping up and beginning to jump in the air. Sasuke shook his head furiously and sat up.

"hell no dobe."

Sasuke was not sure how it happened but ten minutes later he found himself sitting up against a nearby tree singing a short ten second sample to Naruto who was slightly resting against his knee. After he finished Naruto applauded and leant further against him. Sasuke flinched. It was not that he hated physical contact, how could he when he was always showered with hugs from his mother, but this was slightly strange. But, friends must do that all the time. Didn't they? Suddenly Sasuke felt a drop of rain hit him followed by another and then a whole shower began. Naruto leapt up, a disgusted look on his face as he shook his soaked blonde hair like a wet dog.

"Ugh, I hate rain!" He complained.

"I don't mind it." Sasuke shrugged standing up from the wet ground he was sat on.

"Of course you wouldn't, its depressing like yourself." Naruto explained, "look, I will see you tonight. Can't take rain!"

Sasuke just nodded as he watched Naruto run off in the direction of his caravan at an incredible speed and sighed. He started to dislike rain more.

"Very fetching Sasuke." Itachi smirked as he watched Sasuke battle with his tie in front of their room's mirror, trying to get it perfectly straight. The rain that had started earlier could still be heard banging on the roof of the caravan.

"Shut up." he said finally satisfied with his tie, "I don't see why we have to wear suits anyway."

"Because, it is a formal business meal little brother."

"In a caravan. On holiday." Sasuke retorted.

"Observant."

Sasuke scowled and returned to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Well, it's a pain." he continued putting copious amounts of gel into his hand, "this entire situation. I can't believe father is making us do this, and it will risk my relationship with the dobe if things go wrong."

"Mm, and you and Naruto seem to have been getting a long well lately." Itachi said with a slight glint in his eye, "_really _well."

"What does _that _mean?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes as he picked up on his brother's tone of voice.

"Nothing, nothing." Itachi smiled, "well, do you want me to kill our family for you to save you all this trouble?"

"Don't even joke about that."

At 7pm sharp a quick knock on the door alerted the Uchiha family to the arrival of Minato and Naruto. Mikoto opened the door to reveal the Hokage, an unusually serious expression on his face who flashed her a quick smile before shedding his drenched coat on a nearby hook. Naruto did the same but gave a brighter smile that Sasuke could not help but smile slightly in response. To his surprise, the blonde looked natural in his smart black suit. Sasuke expected him to look uncomfortable but being the Hokage's son he must have been used to it. Both families took their place at the table, and Mikoto served the first course. She was thanked for the food appreciatively by Minato before the small talk began.

"So, what do you think of my proposition?" Fugaku said finally during the main course and Minato sighed.

"I think…you should quit while your ahead." He said slowly. Everyone stared.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku said surprised, putting down the glass of wine that he was holding.

"Sorry but I did not know any other way to phrase it." Minato said taking a long sip from his, "Look, here is my dilemma. I can not deny that Uchiha corporations is an amazing business. Not only that, but taking all your sub divisions of the company and other areas it employs a massive percentage of the country, and at least 20% of Konoha's entire population. Also it's benefit to the economy can not be rivalled." He paused to take another sip of wine, "Yet your company is not completely clean, is it?"

"I do not know what you mean." Fugaku said fake innocently as Mikoto exchanged confused glances with Sasuke.

"I know your not stupid so do not play it." Minato said gritting his teeth, "we have been watching the companies' actions for a while now, and we have spies. What you have done is enough for me to shut down the business and throw you in Jail. However, I need to think for the benefit of the country, and shutting it down will be like crippling the country as well."

"Fugaku, what is he talking about?" Mikoto asked timidly looking paler than usual, "what does he mean?"

"This is all talk." Fugaku said calmly, "There is no spies in my business. You have no evidence of anything."

"Killed a businessman lately?" Minato asked casually.

Sasuke noticed Fugaku freeze before regaining his calm composure.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said yet not as confident as he was earlier.

"Really?" Minato said, noticeably trying to hold on to the last of his patience, "What if I was to mention Project Sharing-"

"How the hell do you know about that?" Fugaku suddenly yelled, slamming his fist on the table causing everyone else to stare on in shock, "The only people who know about that is me and Itachi and my only son is not a spy!"

"You have more than one son!" Minato yelled back standing up from his seat causing both Naruto and Sasuke to flinch, "that is what annoys me more than anything! Acknowledge Sasuke!"

"I do acknowledge him. He is my wife's son."

"No, he is both of yours. Are you telling me he is illegitimate? That you did not father him?"

"I fathered him." Fugaku said narrowing his eyes, "that is as far as our connection goes. He does not want to be part of the family."

"When did I ever say that?" Sasuke exclaimed, standing up, throwing off his diner jacket and pulling off his tie roughly, "Of course I want to belong to the family, not my fault no one wants me!"

"We do want you Sasuke, we love you." Mikoto said softly, noticeably on the verge of tears "please sit down honey."

"Sasuke, you're my little brother of course I care for you, even if father does not." Itachi said in a gentler voice than he usually used.

"I do care." Fugaku said giving Itachi a quick glance, "If something was to ever happen to Itachi, he is a spare."

"A…a what?" Sasuke asked half angry and half distraught, "I am my own person! I am not Itachi, I never will be Itachi and if you can't take that then…then…" Without thinking about it, Sasuke's legs moved. He kicked over his chair in frustration and ran out of the caravan door, not stopping to think about shoes or coats.

Sasuke forgot about the rain. The field had turned to pure mud which squelched in the socks he was wearing and within minutes he was thoroughly drenched. Yet, he had no where to go. The onsite shop would have closed hours ago, and there was no way he could go back in that caravan with that sort of atmosphere. He knew they would be talking about him, probably yelling. That and whatever was bad with the business. So, he just kept running. Eventually Sasuke stopped. He was exhausted and his legs took him no further. He dropped against a tree, ignoring the fact that he was sitting in a pile of mud. He began to shiver violently, his wet clothes sticking dangerously close to his body. His mind began to blur and he felt slightly faint…

"Teme! Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard his name being called from nearby. The voice was unmistakable. Naruto's. A moment later the blonde appeared into view, a large orange umbrella over his head and his face looking hot and flustered.

"Sasuke!" he said cried looking relieved as he saw him against the tree, "Shit, I was so scared!"

"Mm…" Sasuke managed to reply, and the terrified expression returned on Naruto's face.

"Oh my god Sasuke, no shoes no coat what the hell were you thinking!" He said panicking, "Did you want hypothermia? Did you?"

When Naruto received no reply he swallowed, running up to Sasuke and holding the umbrella over where he was sitting, even though he knew it had no real use now.

"Can you stand?" he asked shakily, and with Naruto's help he managed to get up, gripping his arm. "Goodness Sasuke…there is no way you can walk." he said gritting his teeth as Sasuke's weight went on his arms, "I can't carry you…your too heavy." he said embarrassed.

"S-sorry." Sasuke shivered and Naruto sighed deeply.

"You should be bastard, but I don't blame you." he paused to get out his phone, "I am texting Itachi. He can carry you right? Or at least we can together."

"Don't…" Sasuke whispered, half embarrassed about having his older brother and the idiot save him in this situation, but also because he did not want to go back there. Not with what he had heard.

"Too late, I have no other choice have I?" Naruto said. His words tried to sound tough but they were spoken in a soft voice, unusual for him. Sasuke saw Naruto close his blue eyes momentarily before opening them with a held breath as he snuck his warm hands underneath Sasuke's wet clothing and pulling him close.

"Dobe, w-what the he-"Sasuke started but made no attempt to move.

"I am just trying to warm you up…body heat and all that." Naruto muttered, seemingly unsure with his reasons.

"W-whatever." Sasuke said, surprisingly comfortable in Naruto's arms, "what happened when I l-left?"

"Well, your mom went into panic, but your dad would not let her go to find you." he started, subconsciously pulling Sasuke closer to him, "then my dad and your dad argued some more, Itachi joined in a bit, your mom looked confused. I feel sorry for her. Then my dad stormed out saying something like if they wont settle it in private they will settle it in court. So nothing sorted there then." Naruto paused, "then I came out to find you."

"Why…did you bother?"

"Because…"

"Y-yeah?" Sasuke lifted his head up from where it had settled on Naruto's shoulders without realising it, and looked straight into his bright blue eyes that seemed to be shining more than usual. He was wet too, although much drier than Sasuke, and some strands of his hair were stuck to his face framing it in a unique way. Their faces were dangerously close, and every second he stood waiting for Naruto's answer the closer they seemed to get, almost touching.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke finally whispered, not sure where his strength was to pull away.

"I don't know…just go with it." Naruto murmured slowly as he placed his lips on Sasuke's closing the gap between them.

Well...that took longer than expected . Sorry! I hope to get the next chapter up quicker! Also, it completely messed up my line spacing. I tried to fix it but I couldn't. One reason this took so long is that I have been writing a One shot too, quite a long one. That should be up by Sunday but who knows. Again, thank you everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this so far! If you like please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Seven

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

It took a moment for Sasuke to realise Naruto was kissing him. The lips on top of his felt slightly rough, rougher than what he would expect a girls to be, but at the same time it was not unpleasant. It brought an incredible warmth that left tingles down his spine, combined with Naruto's hands that were slowly caressing his back. Sasuke's initial reaction was to join in with the kiss, to momentarily surrender himself to the sensations the blonde was giving him. But he was a Uchiha. Uchiha's were stronger than that. Sasuke shakily pulled away from Naruto, shaking off the hands that were underneath his shirt and instead gripping his wrist when he found he could barely stand on his own.

"What was that?" he muttered looking directly at the floor, unable to look at the other boy.

"Oh god, I'm sorry-I misread the signals, I just thought that, ugh of course your not gay-argh shit!" Naruto babbled quickly looking more flustered than Sasuke.

"I am not sure." Sasuke said slowly, finally looking up at Naruto whose blue eyes seemed to be swimming.

"Not sure? About what?"

"If I am…gay. I need more time, to think."

"Wait, so you might be?" Naruto asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

"Maybe." he paused, "It has been on my mind lately." _Or at least just attracted to Naruto. _

"Oh, Oh! Well, of course you can have time to think, as much as is needed!" Naruto said almost too excitedly.

"Thanks, but first can you kiss me aga-"

"Sasuke! Never run off again like this!" Itachi cried, running up to Naruto and Sasuke with a genuinely concerned expression, the most emotion he had ever seen from his older brother, "Your so foolish!"

"Nice to know Itachi." Sasuke said glumly and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for your help Naruto, but you can go back now. No point both of you getting into the same state." the older Uchiha said as he picked up Sasuke effortlessly. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, see you teme, whenever you have finished thinking."

xx

Naruto did not call like he usually did that night. After he had been thoroughly dried off and medicated by Mikoto and sent into his room with a hot chocolate Sasuke received a text on his phone.

"Hope u feelin better," Itachi read out loud to Sasuke who was sitting up in his bed with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, "tell me wen u wanna tlk." He threw the phone back to Sasuke. "Talk? About what?"

"Nothing concerning you." Sasuke snapped back.

"Okay, I was just curious." Itachi sighed, tugging off the hair band in his hair and putting it on the bedside table, "But don't forget, I am your older brother. If anything is on your mind, or if anything is confusing you and you need to talk just ask me."

Sasuke froze. Did he want to talk to Itachi? True, they did not always both see eye to eye, but when it came down to it his older brother actually did appear to care for him.

"Itachi…can I, talk to you?"

"What?" Itachi said shocked, putting down the magazine he had just picked up, not thinking he actually would "Well, of course."

Sasuke took a deep breath, considering what he was actually going to say. All his thoughts seemed to be swimming around in his mind and he was finding it hard to focus on one thing at a time.

"I…I am a bit, messed up."

"Messed up? Was it what father said earlier because of cou-"

"No not that." Sasuke said running his fingers through his hair, "Well, yeah that bothers me too but this is something else."

"Something else…" Itachi said thoughtfully, "Oh, does it involve Naruto?"

"Itachi promise you won't stop wanting to be my brother or start hating me please!" Sasuke suddenly gushed at the mention of the blonde's name before hiding his head in embarrassment, shocked at his own sudden outburst.

Itachi was silent. It was not often his younger brother let down his guards like that. It was almost as though he was reverting back to his innocent 7 year old self, who idolised his brother before his family began to turn on him. Itachi moved onto Sasuke's bed, sitting down next to him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise Sasuke." He said gently, "you can tell me whatever you need to."

"I…" Sasuke started, still too embarrassed to look up.

"Yes?"

"I think I might have some sort of…feelings."

"Feelings? Sasuke that is a first!" Itachi joked but the younger Uchiha shot him a glare.

"Itachi if your not going to be serious…"

"Sorry, carry on. What kind of feelings are these?"

"Feelings…for Naruto." Sasuke half whispered and Itachi swallowed.

"Sasuke are they feelings of love becau-"

"No not love!" Sasuke said hurriedly and Itachi nodded.

"Okay, but these are some sort of romantic feelings your talking about, am I correct?"

"Y-yeah."

Itachi sighed before allowing a small smile to be placed on his lips, patting his brother's head lightly.

"I wondered when you were going to admit that to yourself and me," He said while Sasuke began to look confused, "I worked this out a few days ago. Plus, I saw you kissing earlier."

Sasuke flushed red at the last confession, making Itachi chuckle slightly.

"Itachi, what should I do?" he asked, "I don't know whether I can…" he trailed off.

"Sasuke, Naruto was the first one to loosen you up. I know you can manage to be in a relationship with him and finally let someone close to you." Itachi replied, giving Sasuke's hand a squeeze, "Just take it very slow, I am sure Naruto would understand." he added when his brother looked doubtful.

"What about father?" Sasuke muttered. "He will not at all approve."

"He will come around."

"Bullshit."

"Sasuke, don't let that stop you. Follow your feelings for once."

"But-"

"No buts." Itachi said firmly, moving back onto his own bed and pulling the covers sleepily over himself, "You can tell him how you feel tomorrow."

xx

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of Itachi calling his name loudly in their bedroom. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed him standing over his bed, fully dressed in one of his business suits.

"Father and I are going to Namikaze's caravan," he said rolling his eyes, "we are likely to be all day with talks, so it will just be you and mother. Okay?"

Sasuke just groaned, shutting his eyes and rolling to the side in his quilt covers before a light slap on the face snapped them back open again.

"Look, the rain is gone and the sun is shining again." Itachi said smirking, "A perfect day to confess your undying love to Naruto under a tree with a picnic, or maybe you will wait until sunset to serenade him."

"Screw you."

"No, please save that for Naruto."

"Itachi, just shut up." Sasuke groaned trying to pull the covers back over himself, "I don't feel well, okay!"

Itachi frowned and bent over Sasuke putting a hand on his forehead before his eyes quickly examined him.

"Now that you mention it, you do actually look quite ill." Itachi said, "maybe you were affected more last night than we thought you had been. Do you want me to call a doctor in, or mother?"

"No, I am just exhausted." Sasuke sighed, his eyes unable to stay open, "just tell her I am resting."

Itachi nodded once before leaving the room, closing in the door behind him. Sasuke curled up in his sheets before immediately falling back to sleep, overcome with tiredness.

xx

When Sasuke finally reopened his eyes the bedside clock he was facing told him it was 3pm. _I slept for six hours?_ He still felt slightly groggy but much less tired as his eyes were finally able to stay open. Sitting up in his bed he did not expect to come face to face with blue eyes and blonde hair sitting on Itachi's bed with a bowel of ramen in his hands.

"Hey, your finally awake!" Naruto smiled as he set the bowel down, "I was starting to get worried."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, staring at the other boy dumbstruck, "how did you get _in_?"

"Your mom let me in." he beamed, "she makes good ramen too!"

"Why on earth did you think I would want you in here…watching me sleep!" Sasuke fumed looking disgusted, "that's just creepy!"

"I just wanted to help." Naruto said frowning, "that brother of yours told us you were ill, and so my dad sent Tsunade over to look at you, I tagged along."

"Tsunade did WHAT?"

"chill, she is a doctor remember!" the blonde rolled his eyes, "and you were completely out of it. After a full inspection she said you would be fine, just needed rest, and left these." Naruto held a small container of pills in the air and shook them slightly.

"What the hell do you mean by a 'full inspection'?" Sasuke spat, his face turning from pale to a bright red with anger.

"Y-you know.." Naruto whispered flushing red himself and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No, please say no…"

"T-Tsunade likes to be thorough…and check every possibility…"

"Get out now!" Sasuke yelled, pointing his finger at the door and Naruto just glared.

"Is that how you treat your friend who just wanted to help you?"

"I never asked for or wanted your 'help'!" the raven fumed, "It just fed your perversions!"

"That is not fair how dare you say that you bastard!"

"Get the hell out of my caravan dobe!"

"Fine! I do not know why I ever started to have feelings for you!" Naruto cried standing up.

"Good! I do not know why I ever started to have feelings for you either!" Sasuke said before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth realising what he had just said.

"You…have feelings for me?" Naruto asked, a wide smile spreading over his face, seemingly forgetting about their previous argument.

Sasuke was speechless at his careless slip, only managing to give a quick nod in which the other boy's smile widened.

"You really mean it?" he asked again in which Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I mean it okay!" he said impatiently and Naruto appeared to further relax.

"So can I…" he started to ask, "kiss you again…with your permission this time?"

Again Sasuke just nodded, not sure why he was being so submissive to the older boy. Usually he hated being out of control, he always had to be in charge of any situation. But with Naruto he felt that hold on his life slipping away and being given to the blonde, and he was not sure yet that it was entirely a bad thing.

xx

Naruto moved from Itachi's bed on to his own, and Sasuke swallowed. He sat next to him, looking straight into his eyes with his shining blue orbs and the deep gaze made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Slightly unsure in what he was getting himself into. However some of these doubts faded as Naruto's tanned fingers stroked the side of Sasuke's cheek making the raven subconsciously flutter his eyes closed as he relaxed into the touch. Before he knew it, the familiar lips were back on his claiming his lips in a short sweet kiss that ended much too soon.

"I hope that was okay," Naruto whispered close to his face, his breath making Sasuke tingle slightly, "I am not much of a romantic."

"And you think I am?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." the blonde said after a slight pause for thought, "but you seem more of a feminine type."

"don't make me punch you."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said trying to suppress a laugh, "I will try this again."

Suddenly Sasuke felt a heavy weight on top of him, as Naruto tossed off the Uchiha's covers, and climbed on top of his lap, straddling his legs around the raven's waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"W-what the hell are you-" Sasuke started, unable to think straight as he felt himself being pushed closer to Naruto, their bodies touching intimately and he had to swallow a moan that was rising from the back of his throat.

"Shh." The blonde cut him off, a glint in his eye, "you will enjoy this."

Naruto's lips crashed back on to Sasuke's this time, filled with much more passion and determination than before and Sasuke could not help but kiss him back just as enthusiastically, his lips moving automatically. The body on top of him began to move, grinding their cores close together causing amazing friction, and combined with Naruto's tongue that began to explore his mouth Sasuke could not help but let out the sounds that were desperate to escape him. This seemed to spur Naruto on further as he nibbled on his bottom lip, moving his hands from his neck to grip tufts of dark hair.

"N-Naruto, hah, mm, stop…" Sasuke stuttered when the realisation of what he was doing began to hit him.

"W-why, don't you like it Sa-su?" Naruto asked pulling away slightly before restarting his ministrations.

"N-no, I mean, ah, I was going to ask for us to go slow!" Sasuke managed to finish and Naruto froze, quickly leaping off Sasuke and going bright red.

"Oh, god sorry…" Naruto muttered embarrassed, straightening himself out, "I forgot how much of a unsociable jerk you were before…of course this is your first relationship…"

"It's okay, I guess." Sasuke said equally as embarrassed as he quickly pulled the covers back over his lap to disguise the state he was in, "its not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Good." Naruto grinned, "So can I help you take care of anything?" he added with a wink.

"Take care of…idiot!" Sasuke yelled realising what Naruto was talking about and the blonde ducked a pillow that was thrown at him, "leave me alone dobe!"

"Sure thing teme, I need to be back now anyway." He said looking at the clock in the room, "but if you ever change your mind…"

"Out. Now." Sasuke glared, clutching the covers closer to him which made Naruto laugh.

"Okay, Okay, but one question."

"What?"

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Naruto asked almost too sweetly and Sasuke sighed.

"No." he said firmly and the blonde frowned.

"What but then-"

"I am a Uchiha." Sasuke said, "You are mine."

"Whatever suits you, teme," Naruto laughed shaking his head, "See ya!" he called before leaving the room, taking the half eaten bowel of ramen with him that was probably now cold.

Almost as soon as Naruto left Mikoto came rushing into the room, her cheeks tinged slightly pink as she brought in a tray of water and a neatly made sandwich.

"Sasuke, sweetie." She said nervously, placing the tray on his lap, "T-the walls of the caravan are really thin…"

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked cursing in his head as slowly he began to register what his mother was saying.

"Were you…honey…you and Naruto using protection?"

"…"

Well, there is another one done :3 I think I was kinda pushing the barriers of rating 'T' just a little. Hopefully not too much! I was wondering to change the rating eventually but I am not sure now if I should, ideas on the direction it takes is very welcome :D Thank you again all my reviewers you are amazing, and if you like please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Eight

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"Sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion Sasuke," Mikoto said softly, sitting next to her son on his bed with her arms around him, "It just sounded like…"

"Please do not tell me what it sounded like." Sasuke said embarrassed feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Okay, but I just want to tell you that I completely support you and Naruto together," she said giving a small smile, "I just wish you had told me sweetie."

"And risked you hating me like father?"

"Oh Sasuke, he doesn't hate you. And whether you are gay, straight, bisexual I will still love you, nothing will change that. You're my son."

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered allowing his mother to hug him tightly, "please don't tell father."

"I won't." She whispered back her face turning paler, "I could never do that to you."

"Do what?"

"He wouldn't understand, lets keep it at that mm?"

"Mother…"

"So, we still have two weeks left of the holiday. I think you should spend it getting closer to Naruto." Mikoto said brightly changing the subject, letting go of Sasuke and beaming at him, "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said blankly and his mother tutted.

"I think lunch would be a good place to start." she said thoughtfully, "I know neither of you are romantic, I heard that before I tried to shut my ears out…but a nice lunch is neutral ground."

"A lunch? You expect me to pay for that idiot to have all he can eat ramen?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

"Its not nice to call him an idiot Sasuke." Mikoto frowned, "and I don't mean take him anywhere. Make him lunch yourself. I will let you have the caravan to yourselves, I will go shopping, and you can show off your cooking skills. Cooking is a good skill for a wife to have."

"A WIFE?" Sasuke exclaimed staring at his mother in horror.

"Ah, I mean a boyfriend!" Mikoto said with a little laugh trying to calm her son's expression, "Its just that Naruto seemed so dominant over you yesterday and I just figured you would be more of a wife type and…" she trailed off as the glare Sasuke was giving her did not waver. "Well anyway I think that preparing a nice homemade lunch would be a great start for what I hope will be a lasting relationship."

"Why should I go to all the effort?" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his head before Mikoto slapped his hand.

"You are his boyfriend right?"

"No, he is mine."

"Whichever way around, putting time and effort into preparing something will show that you are willing to put time and effort into the relationship." Mikoto sighed, "It shows you are serious."

"Am I serious about this?" Sasuke asked practically to himself.

"I don't know, only you can answer that sweetie."

"I'm not sure yet if I am," he sighed "But I will give it a try. I will consider a lunch."

xx

Sasuke sat on his bed with a notepad on his lap chewing intently on a biro in his mouth. The page was split up into two columns; food and how long it would take to prepare them. So far however, each side was blank. The only thing that he had worked out was a strict no ramen rule that he was prepared to abide by at all costs. After a few more moments thinking the bedroom door opened and Itachi stepped in, shaking him from his thoughts of whether baking a cake would seem too feminine or not. He could hear Fugaku shouting in the background about 'the Hokage's insolence' and he tried to shake the insults that followed about Naruto from his ears. Itachi seemed equally as stressed, showing it visually not verbally. His usually alert looking eyes seemed tired and dull and his overall appearance lost its vitality. He shook off his suit jacket letting it drop on the floor instead of hanging it up, and flopped on to his bed in such a pathetic manor that Sasuke could not help but let out a quick laugh. A move Itachi did not seem to appreciate.

"I see you are much better now Sasuke." He said with a slight glare, "you should try going to these meetings instead of me. At least the Hokage _likes _you."

"I will pass." Sasuke said returning to his chart, "I am not high enough in the family to even know what your talking about." he added coolly.

"Well, what are you doing anyway?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

"Nothing." Sasuke said quickly, closing his notebook and stuffing in into a drawer.

"Okay…if you say so." the older Uchiha said raising his eyebrow, "I noticed Naruto came back to his caravan earlier seeming very happy. I take it you gave him good news?"

"I guess."

"How did you tell him? Was it a romantic confession?"

"I am not romantic."

"And that is where we differ little brother, I guess it was in the heat then?"

"Sort of…we were arguing and it just came out."

"In an argument?" Itachi asked shaking his head in disbelief, "Sasuke as a Uchiha you have more class than that."

"Its almost impossible to be classy around that idiot." Sasuke said, "for the son of the Hokage you would think he would be more sophisticated."

"Maybe introduce some sophistication to his life." Itachi said thoughtfully, stretching out on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have any date plans for Naruto yet?"

"Actually I was going to…no. Not really." Sasuke said, trying to forget about his failing lunch ideas.

"Good. Then do a classy dinner tomorrow night." Itachi suggested, "Homemade of course. Your not a bad cook. I bet you would make a good wi-"

"But wouldn't a dinner seem to formal?" the youngest Uchiha cut off quickly and Itachi shrugged.

"Depends how you execute it. But isn't a good first date idea always a dinner and a movie?"

"I…guess?"

"So there you go. A sophisticated dinner and then you can watch a movie on your laptop."

"But mother suggested…"

"Suggested what my love-shy brother?"

"Nothing." Sasuke hissed, scowling at his teasing brother, switching off the bedside lamp and pulling his covers over himself. _Dinner…lunch. Dinner…lunch…_

xx

Sasuke let out a frustrated moan as he took in the task at hand that was no where near completion. A sophisticated lunch plus DVD seemed a good idea in his head. He thought about it before he went to sleep, and the idea still seemed good when he woke up. A lunch was less formal than a dinner so he could feel like he could relax more, yet making it more classy shown it was a meal shared between people more than just friends. The DVD again was quite laid back, but hopefully with the atmosphere he would create it could seem as the type of thing a couple would do. However, what Sasuke did not anticipate was that it was harder than it appeared to be in his thoughts. And if he was being really honest, he had no idea why he was going to all of the trouble. He was not sure if he actually was serious about staying with Naruto or even if he was going to continue dating him at all. Sasuke had gone this long in his life without needing another, and he was sure he could go the rest of it.

"What even is that blonde idiot to me anyway?" Sasuke asked himself aloud as he spread the best tablecloth over the caravan's table before proceeding to add candles, "sure he is cute, good company and completely turned me on last night…" he shuddered at the embarrassing memory, "but I sure as hell do not need him."

After deciding the table was sufficiently decorated with place mats and cutlery set he returned to preparing the food. Sasuke thought for ages about what to make but in the end decided to opt out of cooking almost completely, just deciding to make a pizza from scratch instead. That, he could manage.

"Is it too late to cancel now?" He said sighing as he added a variety of toppings to the pizza before shoving it almost roughly into the oven.

Sasuke had text Naruto as soon as he had woken up, inviting him to his 'Classy Lunch.' The text read _My caravan for lunch and DVD. 1pm sharp. Shirt and jeans, no tie needed. There will be NO ramen._ Straight to the point and did the job was Sasuke's opinion of it, but Naruto's reply disagreed.

'Kk, but dnt I get a kiss now at the end 4 bein ur bf? x'

Again, Sasuke's reply was straight to point. _No._

When Naruto knocked on the door at two minutes to one Sasuke felt like shooting someone. Namely his mother or brother that put the ideas into his head in the first place. True, the caravan's living room did look quite good. Like promised Mikoto had gone off shopping so they had the caravan to themselves with Itachi and Fugaku still at meetings. He had even drawn the curtains, darkening the room so the lit candles had an atmospheric effect. But, he had already decided he was not cut out for dating. All that was left was to tell the person who was waiting outside his caravan.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke started swinging the door open but his words seemed to be taken from him as the blonde flashed him a charismatic smile, not like the usual grins he gave, but full of charm. Naruto was leaning up against one of the porches pillars, in tight dark jeans with a dark burgundy shirt that was slightly undone revealing his toned chest. Best of all, he had omitted orange completely.

"Hey teme," he said, walking past Sasuke and heading straight into the caravan, "something smells good in here, and wow, you have outdone yourself! Not bad for a bastard…is that champagne?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, again beginning to feel uncomfortable. He did not know what to do or say or exactly how to act. Suddenly he felt a soft pair of lips briefly on his cheek before they vanished and moved to his ear.

"loosen up babe."

Naruto's warm breath whispering into his ear sent electric sensations down his spine and he could not help but visibly shiver, a reaction he seemed pleased with.

"Now Sasuke, what is on the menu?"

Sasuke pulled his pizza out of the oven where it was cooked nicely before finding the pizza roller and slicing it into perfect segments. They had already eaten their starter and that went well. The Uchiha gave Naruto his plate and joined him at the table, pouring out two glasses of champagne.

"Dobe." he said to the boy who had already started tucking into his pizza, "If we are going to be together I have a few rules."

"Great." Naruto said sarcastically through his mouthful, "okay then, shoot."

"No embarrassing me, no public displays of affection, no touching me below the waist, no jumping me, no surprises, no messing with my hair, bedrooms are out of bounds, no telling people other than close trusted friends or family and no straddling."

"Also no talking without permission, no looking at you at all and no breathing. " Naruto added frustrated, "those rules are ridiculous!"

"I am sticking to them." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes, "Take them or leave them."

"Taking them." Naruto sighed, "but I will find a way to change that mind of yours."

"Unlikely."

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Maybe I should take off my-"

"Won't work dobe."

"…damn. Bastard."

"Anyway, I have a choice for dessert after we have finished this." Sasuke said rapidly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Are you one of the options?" Naruto asked winking and the Uchiha just glared.

"No."

"Aw, shame. Well this is a homemade lunch, got any homemade whipped cream?"

"Cake or Jelly dobe." Sasuke said gritting his teeth, trying to ignore Naruto's comments and resist the urge to punch him, "choose now."

"You know, I would just rather have a portion of teme." the blonde said, getting out of his seat and making his way towards Sasuke.

"Idiot, those lines are completely cheesy and cliché."

"Mm, I know." Naruto said before claiming Sasuke's lips in a short kiss.

xx

"Do you have any film preferences?" Sasuke asked slightly breathlessly after pulling away from a deep kiss. They had completely abandoned dessert as one kiss led to another, both boys craving the other's taste once it was sampled. Naruto had even broken one of the rules already, the Uchiha's hair was now sticking out at odd angles in some places.

"Not really." the blonde said trying to catch his own breath, "anything half decent will be good, in fact I will choose. I don't trust a bastard's taste."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto walked off towards his collection and pulled out Pirates of the Caribbean. _You have got to be kidding me. _Sasuke put the DVD in the laptop and sat on the sofa, gesturing for Naruto to join him.

xx

About half way through the film Naruto's arm found it's way around Sasuke's shoulder who immediately shook it off.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" he asked and Naruto scowled.

"Figures you don't like cuddling either." He muttered and the raven sighed.

"Who says I want to cuddle you, why am I always the submissive one in these situations?" he asked almost angrily.

"Fine. Want me to cuddle you then?" Naruto asked almost impatiently.

"Hell. No."

"Suit yourself bastard. Thought you said you would give being in a relationship a try."

"I am trying dobe, I can easily stop."

"Try HARDER."

Sasuke and Naruto ended up on opposite ends of the sofa, and the Uchiha could not even see the picture on the screen from where he was sitting. Naruto himself was not even trying to watch the film either, he was looking out of the window, his expression clearly showing he was pissed off. Sasuke sighed, deciding being in a relationship was really not worth it. All they ever seemed to do was argue, and kiss in between, but it had not even been 24 hours yet. Best to quit it now.

"Naruto…" he started but the blonde would not even turn his head to look at him. "Naruto." He tried again slightly firmer but he was still ignored. Biting his lip Sasuke scooted along the sofa to Naruto's end with the intention of breaking their relationship up when he looked at him. The anger from his face had now gone, and more than anything he looked hurt. Had he hurt him? Suddenly Sasuke felt an overwhelming flood of guilt wash over him, and he could not help but reach over and kiss Naruto softly on the lips before pulling away crimson.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto spoke finally turning to look at him, "did you just…?"

"Hn. Yeah." The Uchiha answered still embarrassed. That was the first kiss that Sasuke had initiated and although not the smoothest, he was glad he had done it. Without warning, Sasuke reached over again, placing his lips on him firmer than before and kissing him deeper. After they finally pull away for air making a split decision, Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's chest and wrapped an arm around him curling up on the sofa. To his surprise, he found it strangely warm and comfortable. Subconsciously he moved even closer to Naruto, snuggling up to him further. The blonde stared at him in shock for a moment before a small smile spread on to his lips.

"Teme, are you cuddling me?" He asked playfully, remembering how against it he was a few minutes ago.

"Just shut up." Sasuke just muttered, part of him not believing he was doing this, but the other part not ever wanting to leave his current position.

"Gladly." Naruto whispered before wrapping his own arm around Sasuke and sighing contently.

"Naruto I-" Sasuke started but the sound of keys turning in the lock cut him off. The caravan's front door opened and Fugaku stepped into the room.

This was a fast update for me, I am proud :D I would love to keep it at this speed, but it is the school holidays right now which is probably why...haha. Anyway, thank you again to all my reviewers, I love you all! If you like this chapter please review, it makes my day and spurs me on!


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Nine

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

As soon as Sasuke heard the keys in the lock he jumped away from Naruto. He knew it just had to be his father. Both his mother and Itachi knew what he was doing so they would have at least knocked first to give some warning. To his relief all Fugaku saw as he walked in was two teenagers, sitting a decent distant apart from each other, watching a movie. Yet, he still eyed Naruto suspiciously as he entered the room, his glare only narrowing with the blonde's grin.

"Sasuke." He said turning is gaze to his son, "I have just come to get some papers…isn't Mikoto here?"

"She's shopping." Sasuke answered honestly, but Fugaku's suspicion seemed to just grow.

"And do you have her permission for this…boy to be here?"

Naruto looked as though he was going to retort but Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"Yes, mother knows Naruto is here."

"I see. Your just watching a movie?"

"Yes." the young Uchiha said, trying not to let the impatience that was developing show in his voice.

"So can I ask, what is with the scented candles on the table? A bit much for a friendly…is it pizza I see?"

Sasuke swallowed. It was obvious that Fugaku was trying to piece together what exactly was happening, and he was not fooled by his calm tone of voice.

"It was for the atmosphere," Sasuke said equally calm, "we are watching a horror movie, it makes it seem more creepy this way."

"I see." Fugaku repeated grabbing the papers he needed, "I will leave you too it then." He gave each boy a quick nod before turning and leaving the caravan.

Sasuke and Naruto waited a few moments until they could be sure he was really gone before speaking, a relieved look on the blonde's face.

"That was close!" He whistled beginning to recline on the sofa, "Good thinking on your part."

"No." Sasuke said slowly, getting up and giving each flame on the candle a quick blow to extinguish it, "it was not good enough. He suspects."

"Suspects _what_?"

"Not sure exactly," the Uchiha admitted, "but something. Please go."

"What?" Naruto said frowning and sitting up, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Yes you did." Sasuke said calmly refusing to give the other boy eye contact, "Go."

"Wha-why?" He demanded leaping up, "why the hell are you suddenly telling me to go like this?"

"Because I need to think."

"About?"

"Sorting out this mess."

"If you are referring to us as this 'mess'…" Naruto said surprisingly coolly, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Its not," he said earnestly, "you can call me later." he added as if to soften the blow.

Naruto paused to consider for a moment before nodding, giving into his terms.

"Fine. I will call." He said before relaxing his expression and giving Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before making his way to the door, "I hope you sort out this…mess whatever it may be."

xx

"So little brother, how did your meal go?" Itachi asked later that night when he arrived back in their shared bedroom, dumping his jacket carelessly on the floor which caused Sasuke to immediately pick it back up and hang it in its proper place.

"Could have been worse…or better." he replied lying on his back clutching a phone that had yet to ring that evening.

"Ah, so I see you need to be better educated on the way of romance."

"Or on suffocating older brothers."

"Sasuke that is-" Itachi was cut off by the loud vibrations coming from Sasuke's phone who immediately answered it almost too eagerly.

"Yeah?"

"Teme, outside my caravan at 10am." Naruto's unmistakable voice said down the phone. Sasuke frowned.

"Why?"

"Find out tomorrow. At 10am. Outside my caravan."

"You have said that already," the raven sighed, "do I get any more details than that?"

"You can have the details at 10am ou-"

Sasuke pressed the end call button, not realising how much he was glaring at the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, just going out tomorrow apparently." he answered setting the phone back down on the bedside table.

"Oh okay," the older Uchiha smiled, "At what time?"

He did not anticipate the phone flying at him.

xx

Minato laughed as he watched his son eat his breakfast at a furious pace, not stopping for breath in between slices of toast.

"Someone is eager this morning." he commented and Naruto nodded.

"I am taking teme out." He said finally finishing his food and quickly chucked a glass of orange juice down his throat, "but I am running late!"

"Explains the indigestion inducing eating." The Hokage said, "but surely you could have put on a belt if this is a date, you don't want to scare him off with your vivid orange boxers."

"Might tempt him." Naruto winked and Minato snorted.

"Not likely."

Naruto stuck out his tongue before hitching up his jeans as if to prove a point. They immediately fell back down.

"Well, I hope you have fun, drive safely and play safely also." Minato grinned, nudging his son lightly with the last comment, "don't stain the car. It was only recently bought."

"Don't worry, not much chance of that with Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes, chucking his dishes in the sink and grabbing his jacket, "but I will keep that in mind in case he swaps his Uchiha heart for a normal one."

"At least that Uchiha _has _a heart," Minato sighed, "Try talking to Fugaku Uchiha all day. It might kill you."

"Then why do it?"

"Because It is my job as Hokage to look out for everybody's best interest. Arresting Fugaku for his crimes and shutting down the Uchiha Corporation is not in the best interest of everyone, it would cripple us. Neither is just arresting him and handing over the corporation to anyone because incompetence running that business will also cripple us. It is a matter of finding the middle ground. A compromise."

"Why not just give it to Itachi?"

"Well there are a few pro-" Minato was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing and Naruto grinned.

"I'll be seeing you later then!" He called racing to the door, "Wish me luck!"

"Luck?" Minato asked "Why? Where are you taking him?"

"Shopping, to lighten up his wardrobe." Naruto laughed, "Then cinema."

"Well good luck then!" he said as his son bounded out the door slamming it behind him, "you will never get him to wear orange…"

Almost as soon as Naruto's car left the area another ring sounded from the bell, this one somehow harsher sounding despite coming from the same one. Minato sighed as he slowly walked to the door trying not to let his reluctance show.

"Alright," he said as he opened the door to Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha, "Where did we get to?"

xx

"That is a ridiculous suggestion, Lord Hokage," Fugaku said almost raising his voice as he sat around the main table with Minato and Itachi, "He is not at all ready to assume such a position."

Minato sighed deeply and shook his fairly long blonde hair. He flashed a quick look at the clock and almost threw it in frustration when he realised that they had been discussing for almost seven hours now with hardly any breaks in the talks. Papers were scattered all over the table and no matter what he said, it never went down well. Minato just could not believe he was actually sitting there negotiating with a corrupt businessman who doubled as a murderer, and his creepily calm son. At least the latter was on his side, whether Fugaku realised it yet or not.

"Why not?" Minato finally answered shuffling some of the files he was holding, "sure, he is young but give it about a year and-"

"No, I am not discussing that option." Fugaku interrupted firmly, "Not for at least another five or six years at least."

"You know that length of time is also not an option!" the Hokage exclaimed exasperated, "I can stop these talks at any time, and have you taken into custody."

"And I would immediately shut down the company. Where would that leave Konoha then?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, _Lord Hokage_."

_Breathe Minato, Breathe _Minato thought as he tried to calm himself down and not climb over the table to punch the Uchiha head in the face. He rested his head on his hands and stared out the window as Fugaku prepared his next point. Something immediately caught his eye outside the window, and he could not help let a smile creep on to his face. Naruto was leaning up against his car, arms tightly around Sasuke's waist as his arms were around the blonde's neck. They were locked in a deep kiss, hands tracing each other's respective bodies, a couple of shopping bags lay forgotten on the floor.

"Well at least Sasuke is loosening up." Minato let slip and immediately cursed himself, hiding his face in his palms. Even Itachi suddenly winced, imagining what the Hokage was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked, immediately standing up and racing to Minato's side.

"Nothing nothing!" Minato said hurriedly trying to block the Uchiha's view of the window, but it was too late. Fugaku looked out of the window, straight at his younger son whose fingers were now tangled in locks of blonde hair, head thrown back as Naruto nibbled on his neck. His expression visibly changed, a look of pure disgust as he quickly turned his head from the window, clutching his fingers into a fist.

"This is all your mother-less boys fault!" Fugaku almost yelled, marching towards the door, "they are both dead."

Well, yeah. I know this is really short, so I am very sorry about that (next will be longer) and it took a while to update...(next one will be quicker). It took a while because I was busy planning and executing a very important event that happened yesterday...my 18th Birthday! Woot! Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I thank all my reviewers again, your amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Ten

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"D-dobe, s-stop…" Sasuke stuttered as Naruto nipped at the skin on his neck, lightly sucking on some areas until it left a slight mark, "we are right o-outside the caravan window. What if t-the Hokage sees us?"

"And what if he does, mm?" Naruto teased, pausing his assault on his neck to meet his lips in an intense kiss, tongues fighting a fierce battle for dominance.

"Its embarrassing…" he protested, pushing the blonde away from him before immediately being pulled back into another kiss which he again broke away from, "Are you an exhibitionist? What happened to my request of taking things slowly?"

"So your saying you don't like it, teme?" he whispered into a pale ear, giving the lobe a quick lick, "you would prefer me to back off?" Naruto took his hands from Sasuke's waist and turned away from him, suddenly finding something interesting in the clouds to look at.

"When did I start enjoying this…" Sasuke muttered running his hands through his spiky hair frustrated by the lack of contact, "I take it back, idiot."

"Not lis-ten-ing." Naruto said in an annoying sing song voice still looking up at the sky, "not until you call me by my name."

"Your one to talk, calling me teme, bastard…"

"Still not listening…"

"For gods sake, how old are you…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just grab me and kiss me, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Better." Naruto grinned before pulling the Uchiha's body close to his, slipping his hands up the back of his shirt as he kissed him passionately, exploring the lightly defined muscles underneath.

"Mm…N-Naruto" Sasuke managed to say between kisses, as he felt the other begin to rub slowly against him.

"ahm, when did you g-get so submissive mighty Uchiha?" the blonde sighed.

"No Uchiha's are _submissive_" A voice said angrily from behind making the couple jump away from each other, "get away from him now."

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, immediately recognising the voice, pulling away from Naruto who suddenly looked guilty, "oh…just shi-"

"Sasuke I taught you much better than to use language like that." Fugaku said surprisingly calmly, grabbing his son by the shoulder and pulling him further away from Naruto, "and I also taught you better than to go playing around with other boys."

"I'm so sorry!" Minato cried running up to Sasuke with Itachi in tow, "it just slipped, god I really messed up!"

"No. He would have found out eventually." Sasuke said to the Hokage before turning to his father, "and I was not 'playing around'."

"Really? Then what would you call that then?" Fugaku said, a trace of repulsion in his voice.

"Sharing a kiss with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The Uchiha head snorted, something Sasuke was sure he had never heard before from him, "do not make me laugh."

"I don't think you have the ability to."

"Sasuke." Fugaku said his voice dropping to a serious tone, "Stay away from him. I don't want to see you near him again."

"Father, don't you think you are being much too hard on him?" Itachi said stepping forward, "why should it matter what gender Sasuke is with?"

"Of course it matters!" Fugaku suddenly snapped at Itachi making both brothers flinch, "you know more than anyone how much it matters!"

"But if they are in lo-"

"Stay out of this Hokage." he spat, venom dripping from every word, "Sasuke I don't want you to even look on him."

"Why the hell are you so homophobic!" Naruto yelled marching up to Fugaku, his eyes almost red in anger, fingers in a tight fist, "Why you bastard!"

"Naruto no!" Minato cried, restraining his son before he could punch the Uchiha, "calm down. Please."

"Hn. I am not homophobic, insolent brat." he said without even flinching at the young blonde's actions.

"If you were not homophobic you would not have a problem with who I date," Sasuke said, the calm Uchiha trait still present in his voice unlike his boyfriend, "But you obviously do."

"No, I just can't have _you_ date another boy," Fugaku said and his youngest son groaned.

"So what if Itachi was to bring home another man?"

"As long as he was decent, I would accept his choice."

"What the hell!" Naruto cried, shaking free from his dad's grip, "that is messed up! What have you got against Sasuke?"

"How dare you suggest I do not love my son." Fugaku said narrowing his eyes at the blonde, his words angry but his tone still composed, "What do you understand about my affairs."

"Enough to know you're a cold hearted ba-"

"Naruto don't…think before you speak." Minato hissed.

"Sasuke. I am telling you again, keep away from him." Fugaku warned, "if your teenage hormones are becoming dominant then so be it, we will find a nice girl to satisfy you."

"I do not want any girl, thank you, nor some play toy."

"Sasuke if you think I am going to stand for this-"

"I only want Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice coming out shakily despite trying to sound firm, "that is what I want right now. I do not love him, not at all, and my opinion could change in a week or so, who knows. But for now that is what I want, and I do know for certain I never want some girl."

"I have had more than enough of this!" Fugaku suddenly yelled, "I am not having the Uchiha family line end like this!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused and both Itachi and Minato grimaced.

"I mean that this company has been the Uchiha's life for over 100 years, we have built it up to what it is now and I am not going to see it go to someone not of Uchiha blood after we all die."

"Well that's no problem is it!" Sasuke cried shooting his father a glare, "Itachi is the oldest so the company will automatically go to him anyway, so he can provide you a new Uchiha heir."

"No Sasuke, that will not work!" Fugaku cried loosing all of his composure, "Itachi is infertile."

Itachi suddenly flushed bright red and looked away noticeably embarrassed and Sasuke stared in shock.

"He is…what?"

"You heard him…no need to repeat it," Itachi said without making eye contact.

"Why else do you think I was always so hard on you?" Fugaku said exasperated, "you were always too lax. You knew you were the youngest so you wouldn't get the company so you never even tried to reach your full potential. I pushed you and pushed you to try to get you to Itachi's level as he won't inherit. He will reject the company and pass it straight to you. You're the only one who can continue the Uchiha bloodline."

"I…" Sasuke stated but could not finish. He had all that pressure on him?

"Now, you understand the situation." Fugaku said returning to his usual calm self, "Forget about Uzumaki, and we will help you find a suitable girlfriend."

"No." Sasuke said and Naruto gasped, "I have already said I am not doing that."

"Sasuke, you know how imp-"

"Yeah, but I am not going to be with a girl just because of that, the thought sickens me."

Everyone was silent for a moment, simply staring at Sasuke and Fugaku, wondering what the next move would be. The youngest Uchiha was paler than usual, looking unsure in everything he says instead of his normal declarative tone.

"Is that your final answer?" Fugaku asked, breathing deeply.

"Yes."

"In that case, I have no choice." The oldest Uchiha said, actually looking genuinely regretful, "you are not yet 18 so I can not completely remove you. But I do not want to look at you, or have you in the same room as me until you change your mind and come to me saying you accept your role and will provide me with an heir. You are not to stay in the same caravan as me, I don't care where you go, and after this holiday has finished you will not return to the Uchiha estate or at least stay in a remote part of it. Maybe this will make you realise what your missing and awaken your brain. This decision is final."

"Father that is the most st-"

"Itachi, if you stand up to him you too will be out."

For a second Itachi looked as though he was going to ignore what Fugaku said and speak up for his younger brother but his mouth closed and he was silent, flashing Sasuke an apologetic look.

"Good, at least _your _obedient." Fugaku said, giving Sasuke a small shove away from him and turning his back, "Itachi, lets go."

After a slight pause Itachi followed Fugaku in what seemed to be the direction of their caravan, leaving Sasuke behind with Minato and Naruto. The three were silent as they simply watched the two Uchihas leave without another word to the youngest member of their family. As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke dropped to the floor, falling on his knees, breathing deeply.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Naruto asked rushing to his boyfriend's side while Minato still looked extremely apologetic.

"Naruto leave me alone." Sasuke said quietly.

"But Sasuke…"

"I said leave me alone idiot!" the raven snapped, slamming his fist into the ground.

"C'mon, give him some time." Minato said, putting his arm around his son who looked both angry and upset and leading him back into their caravan.

xx

"You can stay with us as long as you like, Sasuke." Minato said in a forced light tone, trying to stay cheerful despite the situation, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Okay. Thanks." Sasuke said. He was sitting on the sofa in their caravan, vaguely watching whatever was on the television. Minato had waited until the young Uchiha had calmed down before inviting him to stay with them, and he had hesitantly agreed. Sasuke did not want to be a burden on them but conversely he had nowhere else to go. The Hokage was currently busy clearing the table of the many papers involving the Uchiha business, trying to get rid of any reminders to Sasuke. Naruto hovered in the doorway between his bedroom and the main room, unsure of what action to make. His mouth often got him in trouble and he did not want to accidentally provoke the raven anymore. Yet, all he wanted was to hold him close and tell him it would be alright. But he did not believe that either, would his insincerity show through? A sharp knock on the door shook Naruto from his thoughts and he hurried to answer it, swinging it wide open.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke's head turned at the mention of his older brother's name and a flash of hope ran through him.

"I'm just here to drop this off, it is all I am allowed." Itachi said, his voice void of all emotion as he handed Naruto Sasuke's suitcase and rucksack, full of everything which he had took on holiday.

"oh, right." the blonde said dropping the luggage on the floor next to him as Itachi turned and left without another word, the hope leaving Sasuke immediately.

"What an amazing brother…" Naruto heard Sasuke mutter as he closed the door, pushing Sasuke's things closer to him when he noticed an envelope resting on the top of a suitcase, 'My sweetie' written on it in looped handwriting.

"Sasuke, is there another boy you have not been telling me about?" Naruto asked half seriously as he handed over the envelope which Sasuke snatched immediately.

"That's my mother's writing, idiot." Sasuke said as he ripped it open, scanning his eyes rapidly over the letter which was inside.

"Oh, haha that makes sense." Naruto said scratching his head, "well, what does it say?"

Sasuke handed over the piece of paper wordlessly to the blonde, his expression seemingly more depressed than before.

"Sasuke sweetie, I love you. Don't forget that. I will bring you back soon, give me time to talk around your father. If it fails, I will divorce and make sure I provide a home for you with me, or I fail as a mother. Love, Mikoto." Naruto read aloud softly before folding the paper in half and handing it back to Sasuke.

"My family is falling apart…" he said slowly, running his hands through his dark spikes, "and its all my fault."

"Well I guess a mother's bond is strong, huh." Naruto said, a trace of sadness in his voice as it shook slightly saying the words, something Minato picked up on.

"Kushina, your mother, loved you too Naruto." he said, but the blonde simply shrugged.

"How would I know?" Naruto said quickly, "and anyway it is not your fault," he continued, changing the subject before Minato could say anymore.

"It is." Sasuke said simply, "I am a selfish bastard. Your right Naruto, I really am a bastard. A cold hearted, unfeeling ba-"

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled, "thinking like that will not get you out of this shit!"

"No, but it won't do any harm either, especially as its true."

"So your regretting the decision you made, is that it? You wish you chose some whore over me instead now?"

"Perhaps."

"I…I'll leave you to it." Minato said hastily, grabbing an armful of papers and rushing out of the room to his bedroom, leaving both boys alone.

"You clearly don't want to stay here, so there is the door," Naruto fumed, swinging open the door for emphasis, "go get some girl knocked up and run back to your daddy. I am sure he will welcome you with open arms then."

"For gods sake, do you really think that is what I want?" Sasuke yelled, marching over to where Naruto was standing and pushing the door closed, "if I wanted that I would not be in this situation now, would I?"

"But-"

"No but, dobe, I chose you. I chose you because for the first time someone made me feel wanted in my life, and now you're the one pushing me out the door!"

Naruto fell silent, a flood of guilt washing over him and he flopped to the sofa sighing.

"I have just been shunned by my own family, are you going to do the same?"

"I'm sorry…" the blonde said quietly, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "our relationship was just starting to work as well…we had a great day…"

"I know." Sasuke sighed joining Naruto on the sofa, "I don't want us to be arguing like this."

"Then lets stop?"

"Yeah."

The two sat on the sofa in an awkward silence, neither now knowing what to say now the arguments had stopped. Words came out easier when they were been thrown in a heated battle, but the aftermath was always difficult. Taking a risk Naruto reached over to grab Sasuke's hand and he held it tightly, giving it a quick squeeze which the raven returned appreciatively. Soon the Uchiha was resting in the older boy's arms, allowing himself to be cradled against his chest as his raven spikes were stroked gently.

"We can work something out, yeah teme?"

"Do you believe that?" Sasuke asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice, "you have seen what my father is like."

"Damn, caught."

"Your useless, definitely a dobe." he said, but it seemed more endearing than an insult.

"But don't forget, my dad's the Hokage." Naruto said, a small grin spreading on his face, "that is an advantage right?"

"A small one."

"Any advantage is better than none!"

"Guess so."

"So, want some ramen?" Naruto asked, noticeably a bit more brighter, hugging Sasuke closer to his chest.

"What? No." Sasuke said shocked that he could be thinking about food in this situation. He wriggled free from the blonde's grasp and stood up giving the other a quick glare.

"But you have not eaten since this morning, aren't you hungry?" Naruto said frowning.

"No."

"I can make other things as well as Ramen, you know. How about…pot noodle?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding. No."

"But Sa-suke, its unhealthy to not eat."

"Your calling Ramen healthy?"

"Well…no. But-"

"I think I am just going to go to bed." Sasuke sighed, staring at the clock which read 7pm.

"Really?" Naruto asked frowning, "but its still early."

"Yeah, but everything that has gone on…I just need to sleep. Clear my mind."

"I guess your right." the blonde said nodding, "It must be hard to take in. But please eat something first?"

"Hn, if it will shut you up."

xx

"You can sleep here." Naruto said, leading Sasuke into his bedroom and clearing a bunch of clothes off the bed with one swipe of his hand, "I will have the other one."

After finally being persuaded to give eating a try, the Uchiha allowed his boyfriend to attempt to cook, settling at trying to 'make' toast. He burnt it. Sasuke could not believe how helpless the blonde was in the kitchen, making putting a slice of bread in a toaster seem like an impossible task. He did not believe him when he said he could heat up instant ramen in the microwave, not by his toasting skills. When he eventually had an edible slice of toast in front of him, Sasuke almost threw up the first bite. It was not that it did not taste right, surprisingly it was fine, but he just could not stomach anything. An image of his father, then the rest of his family just appeared in his mind and suddenly his stomach churned. Everything was still just unreal to him.

"Okay…thanks." Sasuke said, dumping his luggage on the already cluttered floor and sitting on the bed, looking at Naruto rather expectantly.

"What?" the blonde asked and the other sighed in annoyance.

"I need to get changed."

"Yeah…so?"

Sasuke simply looked at Naruto and eventually it clicked, the blonde nodding and grabbing his pyjamas from under his pillow.

"Er, I will change in the bathroom then." he said sheepishly hurrying out the room, leaving Sasuke to change alone in his room.

Sasuke quickly shed his clothes, putting on his sleeping joggers as fast as he could, just on the off chance that Naruto could be watching him from behind the door even though he knew he would not do that. As soon as he was suitably dressed he climbed in between the sheets, wrapping them close to his body. Although the sheets were surprisingly comfy, the bed felt foreign. It was not his own, the one he had slept in countless times before. It was not his room, the one he shared with Itachi, and even though he complained at the time he really missed him now. Sasuke looked over at the bed next to his. It was empty. He knew that in a moment Naruto would be filling it, but he wasn't Itachi. It wasn't the same. It had only been a few hours and he already missed his family. Even his father.

"Hey, is it safe for me to come in?" Naruto's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah." Sasuke called and the door opened revealing his boyfriend in what seemed to be a pair of grey joggers and no top, showing off his toned, tanned chest. He expected him to be in orange. Unaware of Sasuke's staring, Naruto climbed into his own bed, pulling the covers over himself before turning to look at Sasuke concerned.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked and the Uchiha grunted, not appreciating the concern.

"Yes, I'm _fine._" the raven answered, a touch of sarcasm in his reply which the other did not pick up on.

"Well…if you need to talk…" Naruto said awkwardly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't."

"Fine. I am turning off the light then."

"Knock yourself out."

This time the blonde rolled his eyes as he reached over to flick the switch on the lamp, plunging the room in darkness except for pale moonlight seeping through the curtains.

"Night teme."

"…dobe."

xx

Naruto tossed and turned in his sheets as he tried to find a position that was comfortable. Looking over at the digital clock on the bedside table, he noticed the time was 11pm. He had got into bed just after half eight, and since then he had not been able to get an ounce of sleep. It was not as though he was not tired, the tribulations of the day had began to get the better of him and his eyelids were desperate to shut, but every position he tried seemed to be uncomfortable in some way, and his mind was too full to clear. Every time he closed his eyes his mind swarmed with different stresses and worries, Sasuke, the business, his own well being, all stopping him from getting much needed rest. If he was struggling, he could not imagine what it would be like for Sasuke. Sasuke. Naruto rolled so he was lying on his side and facing Sasuke's bed. All he could see through the darkness was the faint outline of the Uchiha curled up under the covers.

"Sasuke…are you awake?" Naruto whispered.

"…Yeah." Came the eventual reply, the shape of the raven unmoving.

"Can't you sleep either?" the blonde asked, before realising how stupid a question it was.

"I am thinking." Sasuke said, Naruto shocked that he did not just snap at him.

"Mm, about?"

"Myself."

"Yourself?" Naruto asked, subtly pressing the other for more information, to get a rare insight into the Uchiha's thoughts.

"Hn, when I think about it I was never attracted to girls." Sasuke admitted quietly, "at first I thought you were the reason I started to like boys, but now I realise you were just a catalyst."

"A cata-what?"

"Catalyst, dobe, you must have done science in school," the Uchiha said slightly annoyed, "you just sped my realisation up. Eventually I would have discovered I was gay."

"Oh, I get it." Naruto said nodding, "but what has this to do with anything?"

"I was…looking for someone to blame." Sasuke almost stuttered, his voice beginning to go slightly wavy, "I looked to blame you. Your fault why I am gay, your fault why I can never give my father an heir, your fault why I have been shoved out my own family. But really, its all me. It is not your fault, its mine. I am a failure as a son, and…" he trailed off, his words becoming more and more slurred as he talked.

"Sasuke…no. Its no one's fault, not yours." Naruto said earnestly. "I mean it." He said for conformation after he received no reply from his boyfriend. Again, Sasuke said nothing, and that was when Naruto noticed it. The faint moonlight that did manage to seep through the windows reflected off Sasuke's face, two silvery streaks ran from his eyes down his cheeks and the blonde bit his lip. He never thought he would see Sasuke cry. The raven did not seem the type, he was not overly emotional and hardly expressive with his feelings. A mere laugh was a rarity, something Naruto had only seen a couple of occasions, so to let all his guard down and cry…he knew Sasuke was broken. Completely unsure what to do in the situation, Naruto thought for a moment. He could barely handle the Uchiha at the best of times, one wrong word could have them in a major argument. So why use words? Taking a deep breath, Naruto climbed out of his bed and carefully got into Sasuke's, pulling the quilt around both of them. To his shock Sasuke made no protest and instead immediately snuggled his head into Naruto's warm chest, legs and arms entwining with one another's. Silently, the blonde began to pull Sasuke closer to him, the thinness of their clothing making it the most intimate position they had been with one another, the raven snuggling deeper and deeper to find warmth, to feel connected to another. It was obvious, in this moment in time his usual wall was shattered, he just needed to be close to another.

"Shh, Sasuke-baby, it will be okay," Naruto soothed in between stroking the raven spikes and pressing soft kisses down his neck, "he will come around. Your dad will realise his mistake."

"He won't, I'm the mistake, I-"

Naruto cut him off by claiming his lips in a short but emotional kiss, a slightly salty taste entering his mouth.

"Don't think that way. In the morning, we will sort it out. Sleep."

"Its not going to be that easy, idiot!"

"Well is lying here worrying, becoming more exhausted going to help?"

The pair fell silent, the only noise present the sound of their breathing, getting increasingly heavier as they pressed further against each other, sparks being felt in their bodies in ways they could not imagine.

"They don't want me," Sasuke eventually said quietly, "no one does." From the position his head was on Naruto's chest he could feel and hear every heartbeat, each pound coming stronger and harder with each second, and the blonde pushed the Uchiha's head up for another kiss. This one was more passionate, a slight moan escaping both boys as new sensations began to take over their feelings, and the kiss deepened.

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto moaned, pulling away from the kiss, "don't be stupid. Of course someone wants you."

This time Sasuke drew Naruto into the kiss, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth and tangling with his as hand began to wantonly explore each other's bodies. Again, Naruto pulled away, his breaths coming in short pants.

"Sasuke…I-I love you."

x

Exactly one week! Much quicker update than before, and also the longest, longest chapter by far in fact. So I hope you enjoyed it! This is the chapter which I consider to be the turning point in the story, and therefore I put a lot of effort into it so I hope it shows through! If you read the chapter carefully you might notice a future problem with the last sentence )

Anyway, if you enjoyed please review, and thank you to all my reviewers and readers as you are so amazingly awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Eleven

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"Sasuke…I-I love you."

The words hit Sasuke like a tonne of bricks. Love. Immediately he reacted, snapping his body away from Naruto's and staring at him, not hiding his horrified expression.

"Please tell me you just didn't…" Sasuke said unable to say the word himself, remaining at a wary distance from the other.

"It just came out!" Naruto exclaimed slapping his hands over his mouth, "Shit, I did not mean to say it."

"But you would have been thinking it, even if it didn't 'just come out'."

"I can't help it. I really think I am falling in l-"

"Do NOT," Sasuke said hurriedly, "say it again. I have enough problems right now as it is."

"You are calling the fact that I lo-I mean have, er, strong feelings for you a problem?" Naruto said frowning, the statement coming out as more hurt than angry which made Sasuke sigh.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, "I can not reciprocate those feelings, at all."

"I know." Naruto said, again in a sad tone, "Yeah, I know."

"Look, do not say those words again. Not until I say them first, if that ever will happen."

"If…" the blonde repeated Sasuke's word, "do you really feel that little for me, teme?"

"No." Sasuke said choosing his words carefully, surprised at how calm both he and Naruto had been throughout the whole conversation. Usually a discussion like this would end in an argument, but neither had lit the flames yet. Maybe this demonstrated how far their patience would now stretch to the other, showing signs of a real connection. "My feelings are pretty strong actually."

"Really?" Naruto asked, a small spark reappearing in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. But not…just wait okay. For about the tenth time, I want, no need to take things slow."

"Okay!" the blonde said nodding furiously, "I can do slow."

"Hn. If you say so. Anyway, I need to sleep."

"Oh, and me. Night Sasuke." Naruto said, leaning his head on the pillow and opening his arms wide as if to invite Sasuke into them.

"Naruto." Sasuke said almost coldly, not moving an inch, "your bed is the other one."

"Wha? Ah, of course." Naruto said slightly red, flinching at the intense gaze Sasuke was giving him. He moved immediately climbing between his own sheets, shocked at how he was just kicked out of the bed when minutes earlier Sasuke was happily cuddling up to him. Did his confession really make things that awkward between them?

"Stupid me, stupid me." Naruto muttered, pulling the covers over his head and trying to get into a comfortable position to sleep. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he opened his eyes to find Sasuke struggling to creep into his bed. Grinning, Naruto moved over to give Sasuke some space, the raven seemingly blushing as once again he was wrapped up in the other's protective arms.

"It was cold without you…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto smiled further, silencing him with a quick kiss.

"Of course." He said cheekily, "once you experience sharing a bed with me, you will never be able to sleep alone again."

"Ha, in your dreams dobe." the Uchiha snorted, "I can sleep alone anytime I want." He began to pull away from Naruto's clutches to prove a point but the blonde immediately pulled him back laughing slightly.

"Do you reaaally want to do that teme?"

"Hm…yes." Sasuke said but made no further efforts to escape. Instead choosing to close his eyes and finally fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

Sasuke's eyes reopened to the sound of loud out of tune singing of a cheery pop song and he groaned deeply. Naruto was prancing around his bedroom, fully dressed in an orange shirt, black t-shirt and jeans, tossing rubbish into a black bag while wailing at the top of his voice. _Figures he would be a morning person. _The clock on the wall stating it was only 8am.

"Dobe, shut the hell up." Sasuke moaned, lazily tossing the pillow that was underneath his head at Naruto who easily dodged it, laughing.

"Oh, and sleeping beauty is finally awake!" the blonde paused his singing to tease, ducking another pillow that came flying his way this time with more force, "and isn't your bed-head a sight to behold. Uchiha's having natural beauty? By the way you wake up this is a lie. You _need _moisturiser"

"Ugh, just go away idiot." Sasuke snapped, pulling the covers over his head trying to block the other out, "let me sleep."

"Teme, you have already slept, its morning now!" Naruto grinned, yanking the sheets off Sasuke and kissing him quickly but softly on the lips, "and besides, my dad wants to talk to you."

"The Hokage?" Sasuke asked, suddenly sitting up attentively and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the Hokage. I don't have any other dads."

"I see, I will get ready right away." the raven said, immediately standing up and rummaging through his suitcase for clothes and makeup.

"You get out of bed for him but not for me?" Naruto said, putting on a mock hurt face.

"Naturally." Sasuke answered, failing to add it was because he would rather be in a bed _with_ Naruto. "Turn around, dobe."

"Turn around? Why?"

"I am about to change. Take once glance and you will be dead within seconds."

"I get it, I get it. It's not like I'm a pervert." Naruto gushed, turning around somewhat reluctantly so that his back was facing Sasuke, "tell me when you are done."

Taking a deep breath, uncomfortable about changing when someone else was present in the room, Sasuke began to shed his clothes at lightening speed, not stopping to think what he was pulling on. All Naruto could hear from behind him was the slight sound of garments dropping on the floor, and he had to swallow to keep himself under control. The bare thought that his boyfriend could potentially be naked behind him set all his thoughts racing and it took all his restraint to not take a quick peek and see what Sasuke was hiding under fabric all day. Naruto felt blood rushing to an unwelcome part of his body and he mentally cursed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. _Do NOT think about Sasuke's you-know-what, Do NOT think about Sasuke's you-know-what, Do Not-_

"Naruto Uzumaki, say that again and I will personally send you to hell."

"I-I was talking out loud?"

"Yes." Sasuke said annoyed, spinning Naruto around by the shoulders to face him, "next time, I change with you out of the room. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay." the blonde said sulkily, pouting slightly, "but what-"

"But what, dobe?" the Uchiha said, his eyes fixed in one of his death glares obviously very angry with Naruto's thoughts, "do you have a problem with it?"

"No, no." he replied finally giving up defeated, "anyway you better go see my dad, can't keep him waiting all morning."

"Fine." Sasuke said about to open the door but Naruto grabbed his arm, slightly yanking him backwards.

"Don't I get a kiss before you guh-oh?" he asked in a singsong voice. Sasuke just raised one eyebrow slightly before freeing his arm from Naruto and hurrying out of the door, slamming it behind him.

xx

"So Sasuke, sleep well last night? Naruto was not too much of a bother?" Minato asked with a friendly smile, placing a glass of apple juice in front of him.

"It was okay." Sasuke replied, finishing the glass in one swig, he forgot how much he needed food and drink since he could not stomach anything yesterday.

"That's good then. Want something to eat?"

"Just toast."

Minato nodded and put the bread in the toaster before joining Sasuke at the table, his expression changing to one much more serious.

"I spoke with Fugaku last night." he said and immediately Sasuke came to full alert.

"You did? What about?" he asked quickly.

"Well, he is much calmer than he was before." Minato said thoughtfully, "he is willing to consider retracting his words."

"No way." Sasuke said trying to keep his voice void of any hope, "he wouldn't, he never just changes his mind like that."

"Mm, well I can be rather persuasive when needs be." the Hokage said mysteriously, a small smile beginning to play on his lips.

"What did you do!" Sasuke exclaimed looking genuinely worried and the other simply laughed.

"Not much. Seriously. Calm down, lets just say I have a few things against him."

"Blackmail."

"Now now Sasuke, the _Hokage _would not resort to blackmail."

"Right. But Minato Namikaze would."

"Got me there." Minato laughed but Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"I am not going back to live with them because you have blackmailed my father into letting me," he said seriously with a small sigh, "I only want to go back if he wants me back of his own free will. If he finally accepts me."

Minato nodded and left the table to butter the toast that had just popped from the toaster.

"Yes, that's why I said he was only _considering_ retracting his words. He has more conditions."

"Oh?"

"There are quite a few, and they all need some thinking about." Minato said placing the toast in front of Sasuke and sitting back down, removing a rather thick document from his briefcase under the table, "Plus it is in the form of a contract. You will be signing your life away."

"No. I am not doing that." Sasuke said immediately, pushing away the papers Minato tried to put in front of him, "No way."

"Sasuke, you have not even read it yet." The blonde sighed, giving up on the tug of war battle with the document.

"Then just give me the clauses in brief."

"Okay. First, he wants you to prove to him that you really love Naruto and that you are not just doing it to defy him before he will accept your relationship."

"What, but I don't love him!" Sasuke cried before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth remembering he was talking to his boyfriend's father. But Minato simply smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Those things take time."

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled still feeling quite sheepish, "what was the next one?"

"Well, this one I can see you hating."

"Great…"

"He still wants to know he will have an heir before handing over the company…but he respects the fact that you would not want to have sex with a woman due to your orientation."

"How considerate," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"So instead he requests that you give some of your sperm to a woman of his choice so that she can-"

"Hell no."

"But-"

"No. Just no. I am not putting someone through that. Adoption would be fine though."

"That would not be good enough for Fugaku." Minato sighed running his fingers through his long blonde hair, "the heir needs to be of Uchiha blood. Apparently."

"What happened to the nurture part of nature nurture?" Sasuke muttered and the Hokage shrugged. "I do not need to hear the rest."

"You sure?" Minato asked, "there are a few more clauses."

"Very sure. I think I just need some air."

"Okay that's fine then, I will leave the document on the table if you want to take a look."

Sasuke simply nodded before pulling on his trainers that he left by the door and grabbing his ipod which he left to charge in the socket next to the television, realising how much he had missed his music lately.

"Aren't you going to tell Naruto you are going out?" Minato asked when Sasuke was half way out the door and the raven shook his head.

"You can." he said quickly before hurrying out of the door breaking out into a run as soon as the fresh air hit him.

xx

Sasuke knew exactly where he was running to. A familiar sight that he had not seen in the last few days began to come into view as he ran to the other side of the caravan park. His lake. Finding a nice looking tree he settled beneath it, admiring the scenery in front of him as he took a deep breath in and out. Plugging his earphones into his ears he closed his eyes and let his favourite music fill his mind. He allowed it to flood in, washing all the other thoughts and worries out. Sasuke felt his father, the company, his sexuality all fade away and he sighed in contentment. Lost in this moment, Sasuke almost felt like he was back to his old life. His life before he met…Naruto. The Uchiha snapped his eyes open suddenly feeling extremely empty. Naruto.

"Maybe I should have told him I was going out…" he said quietly to himself, "maybe he could have sat with me." He checked the time on his ipod before cursing inwardly. "Damn, why am I missing that dobe so much after just a couple of hours!"

Suddenly the sound of a branch been broken behind the tree reached Sasuke's ears and he immediately leapt up.

"Naruto?" he called but when the figure emerged from behind the tree it was clear that it wasn't. He was much taller than the blonde, and thinner built. "Itachi?"

"Shh, Sasuke, I am not supposed to be meeting you." Itachi said, darting his eyes around the landscape cautiously, "I need to talk to you quickly."

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke asked, rushing to his older brother's side, "talk."

"I just want to tell you that I think this situation is ridiculous, you deserve the company, you deserve to be in the family and being with Naruto should not change that." the older Uchiha said, his voice oozing with sincerity.

"Thank you." Sasuke said flashing a small smile, "but is that it?"

"No." Itachi paused, his face changing to a grimace, "I also need to tell you that I love you little brother, and everything I am about to do is for your benefit, to give you the best opportunities through life."

"What…what are you going on about?"

"Sasuke. I know, you are going to hate me after this, hate me forever. But its for your own good."

"Itachi don't be stupid, you may annoy me, but I could never hate you." Sasuke said frowning, "Explain what is going on." Itachi just shook his head before poking his brother lightly in the forehead making his frown deeper.

"Goodbye Sasuke." he said turning and beginning to walk away from the younger boy.

"Wait Itachi, explain!" Sasuke cried unable to chase after his older brother any further as he neared the Uchiha caravan.

Sasuke stopped and watched Itachi open the door, gave one last look and smile at his brother, and disappeared inside. _I could never hate you…_

_x_

Yeah I know this is super late...so sorry. My only excuse is writers block, and I finally overcome it mwa ha ha so next one will be up Friday! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless, and if you enjoyed it please review! I will also like to say my usual thank yous to my readers and reviewers! You are stars!

Also, I am doing a special Christmas request thing! Between now and the 1st of January I am taking requests from anyone who wants something written by me! I am taking an unlimited amount of requests but they are being written in order I receive them. It is not limited to Narusasu or Sasunaru, it can be any couple from the Naruto verse. Any requested plot and any requested rating, and yes. That includes M ;) See my profile for more details then drop me a PM or email!


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe a Caravan is not so Bad

Chapter Twelve

Naruto x Sasuke

AU

_I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. No copyright infringement intended_

"So you are telling me Itachi just left after basically saying that you were going to hate him forever for what he was about to do?" Naruto asked, his voice holding an incredulous tone as Sasuke explained what had happened when he had met his older brother.

"Yes, for about the hundredth time." Sasuke said impatiently, pacing up and down Naruto's caravan living room relentlessly, "I have no idea what he could mean, what is he on about, why didn't he tell me, what will he do, what-"

"Sasuke. Calm down."

"I _am _calm Naruto." the Uchiha said spitting out the blonde's name almost as an insult and continuing his pacing, "I am just wondering, like anyone would, what the hell is going on here!"

"Sasuke. Sit down. Please." Naruto said quietly, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

"No dobe I am not going to…are you okay?" Sasuke asked suddenly changing his voice from angry to concern as he watched the blonde continuously rubbing his head with a pained expression.

"Yeah, just a headache." Naruto said "it will pass." he added when he noticed his boyfriend's doubtful look.

"Okay…but what do I do? I can not just sit here but I do not think I can get anywhere close to my family right now. Do you agree?"

"For gods sake I have no idea just shut the hell up!" Naruto snapped slamming his fist down on the coffee table making Sasuke flinch, before again placing his hands on his head groaning slightly. Instead of yelling back at the impulsive blonde Sasuke immediately rushed to Naruto's side placing his own hands on the tanned forehead before frowning.

"You feel a bit hot, are you getting a fever?" he asked and the other shrugged.

"How on earth am I supposed to know, I'm not a doctor."

"Well do you want to lie down and rest then?"

"No, I need to help you with this Itachi problem don't I, amongst all your other issues."

Sasuke gave a brief appreciative nod before kissing him lightly on the top of his head in which Naruto could not help but smile. Uchiha's were never really affectionate.

"Forgetting about my brother for the moment, did you see the 'contract' my father had written for the terms of my reinstatement into the family?"

"The document on the table?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I flicked through it. Didn't seem _that_ bad."

"You have got to be kidding me, dobe, it was awful."

"If some of the terms are negotiable I think a fairly good deal can be gotten from it. It was fair overall, and with a deeper look I may be able to find some loopholes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and eyed his boyfriend with an almost amused expression at hearing him talk so seriously.

"And what do you, an idiot artist, know about contacts?"

"A fair bit, actually." Naruto said mysteriously before suddenly wincing momentarily, trying his 'best to disguise the pain he was feeling. Sasuke noticed.

"I am getting you some water and painkillers." he muttered as he rushed over to the kitchen area, raiding cupboards to find where the medicine was kept.

"It's in the one on the far left." the blonde groaned and his boyfriend hurried to the one mentioned, finding the small box of tablets and grabbing a glass of water before giving it to Naruto who took it in all in one gulp.

"We can't carry on discussing here like this." Sasuke said shaking his head and sighing, "you are getting to bed."

"But-"

"No buts. Idiot."

xx

After a small argument Naruto was finally tucked into his bed, another glass of water on the table next to him and a Uchiha perched delicately on the edge, hardly on or off the bed.

"Do you want me to call the Hokage?" he asked awkwardly not sure how to care for him and the blonde shook his head. "What about that doctor of yours…Tsunade?"

"No way," Naruto said adamantly, "besides, I am starting to feel much better now anyway!" he added with a grin and Sasuke gave a small smile back.

"Good." he said simply before standing up, "you rest here and I will try and see if I can find a way to contact Itachi."

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly called causing Sasuke to stop mid walk and turn around to face his boyfriend. "Stay and cuddle with me."

The raven simply looked at Naruto with a blank expression before scanning his eyes around the bedroom, momentarily letting them linger in the vast amount of electronic items the other had.

"You have plenty to entertain you here," he said again heading towards the door, "and I really do have things to do."

Naruto stared in disbelief for a moment at the empty spot where Sasuke once stood not fully registering that he did, in fact, just leave him instead of accepting his invitation. However to his surprise the door opened only moments later revealing the Uchiha with a sheepish look on his face.

"I changed my mind." he whispered as he climbed between Naruto's sheets before pulling the older boy closer to him so that his head was leaning up against Sasuke's chest and the raven's arms hung loosely around his waist. The embrace was slightly awkward, seeing as each boy's role was now reversed. Naruto, used to be the one in charge felt a bit uncomfortable in the arms of the other, and Sasuke who was used to just letting the blonde take over was not quite sure how to relax in the situation. But when Sasuke began to place soft soothing kisses down a tanned neck Naruto decided that once in a while, this way round was okay.

After another loud throaty cough from Naruto, Sasuke again had to put their game of Brawl on the wii on pause as the blonde almost choked. During the past hour the blonde had suffered from alternating hot flushes, coughing and pains that fluctuated all over his body while refusing Sasuke's offer to get medical attention. Every time he insisted he would be okay, and between each moment of illness, he was. But the length of time between each bit grew shorter and shorter and now even a Uchiha trained to hide emotions could not conceal his worry.

"Naruto, please. Let me get a doctor." Sasuke almost begged after Naruto had finished coughing and carried on playing the video game, "do not be such an idiot, this is obviously no small headache now."

"Don't sweat it teme, seriously," Naruto said but his trademark grin seemed strained and only added to the raven's concern.

"Narut-"

"No, seriously. Let's just play."

Sasuke growled slightly in annoyance but continued to play anyway, realising it was pointless to argue with his headstrong boyfriend.

Suddenly a loud vibration noise came from the pocket of a coat which was hanging up on the door and Naruto immediately rushed to it, pulling his phone out and answering it with a panicked expression when he realised who was calling.

"Yeah…oh shi-yeah we will be there now. Already on my way."

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked frowning when Naruto pulled on his jacket and shoes in a frenzy, encouraging the other to do the same.

"There has been an accident." Naruto said quickly and the Uchiha's eyes widened, "I don't know anymore details, my dad asked us to meet him outside your caravan."

"MY caravan?" Sasuke asked shocked, stopping lacing up his trainers until Naruto nudged him, "has something happened to my family? Itachi?"

"I don't know." the blonde said gravely, knowing he was offering little comfort, "c'mon lets just go."

xx

Sasuke and Naruto ran as fast as they could towards the Uchiha caravan, not stopping as their feet pounded the ground. The raven was shocked to find out that the blonde was actually faster than him, but his breathing was strained, a look of pain on the tanned face as he ran causing Sasuke to hope he was not about to take an ill turn again. As they neared the caravan they saw Minato, a serious expression on his face as he ran to close the distance between them, appearing much paler than usual.

"Sasuke, I do not know how to tell you this." the Hokage said sensitively but quickly, obviously in a rush, invoking panic in the Uchiha, "but its your mother, Mikoto. She-"

Minato's words were cut off at the sound of a loud thud as Naruto hit the floor. Before anyone could catch him or even realise he was falling his head came into contact with the ground. Blue eyes closed, usually bright face emotionless as he lay still, unmoving on the grass.

"NARUTO!"

x

Well, very short, but this chapter took place in a very limited time span of only a couple of hours so I hope you understand. Next will be lengthier as it will be a very important one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thanks for reading! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers you are all super!

Don't forget, requests are still open so please request something from me! More details on my profile :)

If you liked please review ^^


End file.
